não sou humana sou mestiça
by Paloma Gomes
Summary: Bella é uma mestiça que se muda para forks para morar com o seu avô charlie. em fhs bella encontra Edward. Fic interativa! você decide como tudo ira acontecer.
1. prefacio

PREFACIO

Bella Pov

Eu estava mais uma vez ali, olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho, olhando com amargura para os meus eternos dezessete anos imaginando como seria a minha vida se eu fosse uma garota humana normal. Só que eu não era "normal" aliais eu nem mesmo era humana.

Meu nome é Isabella Marie Swan Evans ou apenas Bella como a minha mãe; o meu pai Felix apesar de sentir uma imensurável saudade de minha mãe Bella ele nunca me culpou por ter perdido o seu grande amor. Era eu que me culpava, afinal foi o meu nascimento que a matou; ela foi a primeira pessoa que me amou mesmo ainda não me conhecendo e eu retribuo aquele amor a matando. Meu pai tinha-a amado muito eles haviam se conhecido quando a mamãe estava indo pra casa depois de ter terminado o expediente no café em que trabalhava e ia em direção ao seu pequeno apartamento que ficava a três quarteirões dali quando ela havia sido abordada por seis homens aparentemente bêbados eles a haviam encurralado no beco e um dos homens aparentemente o líder deles estava tentando agarrá-la a força enquanto os outros observavam e foi aí que o papai apareceu e salvou a mamãe e dando neles uma surra monumental quebrando-lhes vários ossos.

Papai tirou-a dali rapidamente levando-a para o hospital em que trabalhava como clinico - geral após examiná-la e fazer alguns curativos nos braços e na testa, eles ficaram conversando e depois ele a levou para casa.

Depois desse dia eles não conseguiram mais ficar afastados um do outro e consequentemente se apaixonando. Quando ele a contou o que ele era ela quase teve um infarto de tanto medo que ela ficou, ela tentou ir embora, mas ele não permitiu de joelhos ele implorou pra que ela o aceitasse e se casasse com ele e no momento em que ela olhou para os seus olhos dourados transbordando de medo e amor ela não resistiu e aceitou se casar-se com ele.

E depois de quase oito anos aconteceu o imprevisível Bella ficou grávida e o meu pai tentou convencê-la e a até força-lhe a fazer um aborto, mas ela tanto implorou que ele não o fez. Ele havia quase enlouquecido quando ela morreu; ele ficou tão deprimido que se recusou a sequer me olhar depois que eu nasci, mas a minha tia tinha falado tanto que eu parecia tanto com ela que ele ficou curioso e foi me ver e ele começou a me amar no momento em que me aconcheguei em seus braços.

O meu avô Charlie assim que soube o que havia acontecido com bella ele foi até o cemitério visitar a sepultura de sua única filha. Eles nunca haviam se dado bem e depois do acidente de carro que matou sua mãe Reneé eles se afastaram ainda mais e quando Bella já estava com quase dezessete eles tiveram uma briga e ela fugiu de casa. Depois disso eles nunca mais se viram novamente.

Quando Charlie soube onde o marido de sua filha morava ele foi imediatamente procurá-lo, após algumas horas conversando e quando Charlie já estava quase indo embora Felix soltou a metade da bomba

Contando á Charlie que ele i Bella Haviam tido uma filha juntos e Charlie quase teve um infarto de raiva e começou a discutir com o meu pai por uma razão justa afinal havia omitido a minha existência. Depois que o meu pai acalmou-o um pouco a primeira pergunta o meu avô fez foi "onde a minha neta está? Depois pedindo com um pouco mais de calma "posso vê-la?"

O meu pai acenou afirmativamente com a cabeça vindo me buscar no meu quarto interropendo a historia que a minha tinha estava me contando e me colocando em seu colo e olhando nos meus olhos e me disse:

"Querida, uma pessoa muito importante esta aqui e quer conhecê-la mais ele não é como nós e quando ele se aproximar a sua garganta vai arder e você vai ficar com sede mais você não pode mordê-lo e nem se mover muito rápido pois isso pode assustá-lo você vai se comportar bem, não vai Belinha?"

E como eu estava muito curiosa eu disse um sonoro "sim"

Eu me lembro perfeitamente de quando eu entrei no escritório ainda no colo do meu pai, Charlie estava olhando pra mim com os olhos sem focos e quase babando, eu achei super-engraçado e expressão do rosto dele e soltei uma risada sinfônica e um sonoro "oi" que o deixou desconcertado por alguns minutos e disse ainda desconcertado "ela é... uma beleza, eu posso segurá-la," e meu pai me deu um olhar de aviso me lembrando da nossa recente conversa permitiu; assim que eu estava seguramente nos braços de Charlie o olhar sem foco voltou e eu dei um dos meus melhores sorrisos que seguramente deslumbrava o homem mais duro e imediatamente Charlie já era meu. Depois de quase meia hora aconchegada nos braços de Charlie eu adormeci e muito relutantemente Charlie me entregou a minha tia e me levasse de volta para o meu quarto. O meu pai "explicou" ao Charlie que eu era especial e disse de uma forma muito sutil que se isso fosse uma coisa muito difícil de aceitar, o meu pai prometeria que a nossa família jamais o incomodaria, mas quando viu que Charlie estava balançando a cabeça negativamente aquela opção, o meu pai prometeu que se Charlie me aceitasse da forma como eu era, e, se não nos fizesse perguntas sobre a nossa família, Charlie poderia me visitar sempre que quisesse coisa que ele fazia sempre que tinha uma folga no trabalho.

A minha família: eu o meu pai Felix e minha tia Victoria éramos todos "vegetarianos" e nos recusávamos a seguir o estilo tradicional dos outros vampiros então todos nos caçávamos animais eu admito que sangue animal não era o alimento mais saboroso do mundo, mas eu achava bem melhor do à comida humana mais como eu era meio humana eu comia de vez em quando apenas duas vezes por semana era o suficiente.

O meu pai trabalhava em um centro medico local de uma cidadezinha minúscula do interior eu mesma nunca fui lá já que com o meu crescimento acelerado não me permitia sair de casa com muita freqüência ou senão os humanos já teriam desconfiado da nossa presença há muito tempo. O meu pai sabia que isso me aborrecia e como a minha tia Victoria era a melhor tia do mundo ela o convenceu a me deixar passar uns tempos com o meu avô Charlie em Forks como presente de aniversario de sete anos.


	2. capitulo um Forks

Capitulo um Forks

Apesar da turbulência no avião a viagem havia sido ótima, eu havia tagarelado bastante com a minha vizinha de poltrona quê se chamava Louise e em pouco tempo havia me contado que era divorciada tinha dois filhos três gatos e vários defeitos do ex-marido até que uma comissária de bordo muito educadamente se aproximou de nós.

"As senhoritas gostariam de um travesseiro"- obviamente nós dizendo que estávamos fazendo muito barulho, eu dei uma olhada em volta e percebi que a maioria dos passageiros estavam dormindo e aceitei corando absurdamente-"obrigada, eu quero sim" e olhei para o Louise que fazia o mesmo.

Depois de três horas de vôo eu desembarquei no aeroporto de Forks e fui direto pegar um carrinho para levar as minhas malas já que para um humano normal eram bastante pesadas, assim que eu entrei no saguão de desembarque eu notei Charlie acenando furiosamente para mim.

"Então querida, foi boa viagem"? Nossa você já esta quase uma adulta Bella você mais um pouco, não é? Houve muita turbulência? E o Felix e a Victoria estão bem? - perguntou me dando um abraço que teria machucado as costelas de um humano normal e no movendo direto pro estacionamento onde havia um carro de policia estacionado. Charlie era chefe de policia.

"Bom, sim, sim, sim, e sim" - respondi corando absurdamente enquanto entravamos no carro com uma mala pequena no meu colo já que o bagageiro e o banco de trás já estavam absurdamente cheio.

"Estou muito contente que você tenha vindo passar um tempo por aqui, sabe, eu senti muito a sua a sua falta Bells". - era assim que Charlie me chamava quando a gente se via, igual à mamãe.

Charlie e eu conversamos animadamente, até que paramos na frente de uma casa pequena, de dois quartos e provavelmente só com um banheiro, foi necessário oito viagens, para levar as minhas coisas para o segundo quarto do andar de cima, o quarto da mamãe, que no caso era agora o meu quarto. Charlie havia mantido o quarto quase do mesmo jeito que a minha mãe deixou quando foi embora, Eu fiquei surpresa o quanto isso me agradou. Depois de dois minutos em silencio, Charlie me deixou sozinha para me ajeitar e ir ao restaurante pegar o nosso jantar já que ele não cozinhava muito bem.

Assim que ele saiu de casa eu corri com a minha velocidade sobre-humana para me acomodar melhor, e colocar no guarda-roupa o máximo de roupa que eu podia sem amassá-las e fazendo uma nota mental para me lembrar de comprar um guarda-roupa maior.

Depois de fazer tudo o que eu podia no momento para dar uma melhorada no quarto, eu fui explorar o resto da casa; eu desci a escada, indo parar na pequena cozinha com pequenos armários pintados de amarelo, um fogão de 6 bocas simples que eu notei que já não era usado a algum tempo, provavelmente pela falta de habilidade culinária do dono da casa.

E quando eu olhei dentro da geladeira eu soltei um pequeno sorriso ao vê-lo cheio de iougurt, danone, leite, uma variedade enorme de sucos, alguns enlatados e algumas outras coisas para crianças pequenas. Charlie ainda pensava em mim como uma criança, o que era algo que eu entendia já que eu realmente tinha sete anos. Quando eu sai da cozinha, ouvi charlie saindo do carro cheio de sacolas, parecendo bem feliz.

- Oi Bells, já esta com fome.- perguntou Charlie, enquanto me dava um beijo estalado na testa e colocando o as sacolas na pequena mesa de quatro cadeiras da cozinha.

"Morrendo de fome, vô – respondi fazendo uma cara bem esfomeada. Eu não precisava comer comida humana todo dia, apenas duas vezes por semana e eu ficava ótima; eu também precisava de sangue, mas eu já havia caçado um dia antes de vir pra Forks, então eu podia agüentar por mas duas semanas de boa; mas como eu conviveria um tempo de qualidade com os humanos, eu decidi comer mais do que isso, embora o gosto não seja dos mais agradáveis.

-então Bells, já esta ansiosa para ir pra escola amanhã? – Charlie me perguntou entre uma garfada e outra.

- Muita Charlie. Respondi rápido

Isso é bom. Querida se quiser amanhã eu posso te levar pra aula, assim você não precisa ir no ônibus da escola e eu também poderia contratar alguém pra cuidar das coisas daqui, pra que você possa se sentir o mais confortável por aqui, eu sei que essa casa é bem menor do que aquela, que você morava com o seu pai – Charlie disse com os olhos já se animando com a idéia.

-realmente não precisa se incomodar Charlie, o carro que o meu pai me deu de presente de aniversário de sete anos vai chegar amanhã, quer dizer de dezessete anos! – corrigi rápido quando o vi empalidecer ao se lembrar de como eu cresci rápido.

- e também não se preocupe que eu não sou fresca ,alias eu estava olhando a casa e ela é pequena o suficiente pra eu dar conta dela sozinha, sabe percebi que você não cozinha muito então eu poderia me encarregar da cozinha, meu pai me ensinou a me virar muito bem na cozinha pra que eu não fosse muito dependente do senhor. então o que acha charlie?

- a gente vê isso mais tarde, Bells- respondeu levando a louça suja do jantar até a pia – mais sabe já esta tarde, já são quase 10 e meia, você devia ir dormir amanha você tem que acordar cedo pra ir a escola.

Antes que Charlie terminasse de falar eu já estava de pé dando um beijo nele e indo pra cama imaginando como seria o meu primeiro dia de aula amanhã.

**ps. obrigada pela review cíntia, eu não ia continuar ,mas como você curtiu, eu vou continuar, mas por favor tenha paciência comigo, eu nunca e escrevi uma fanfic antes, então por favor leia e me diga caso eu exagere em algo e eu vou tentar melhorar**

**beijos tchau**


	3. capitulo dois a primeira aula parte 1

Capitulo dois – primeira aula

Apesar de a cama ser pequena, ela era confortável e aconchegante. Quase no instante em que me deitei eu adormeci, adormeci mesmo! Já era quase sete da manha quando eu levantei e ainda assim, só porque Charlie veio me acordar senão, eu teria perdido o a aula. Charlie saiu depois que eu me levantei, ele disse que precisava ir mais cedo para o trabalho hoje por causa de algum relatório que ele deixou de ultima hora.

Tomei um banho rápido por causa da hora, mas foi sem necessidade eu me arrumei tão rápido que não havia se passado nem dez minutos desde que levantei depois que eu verifiquei o meu material escolar eu desci as escadas para esperar dar a hora de ir ate a parada esperar o ônibus eu já estava desanimada por não ter visto o meu carro Lamborghine preto ultimo modelo estacionado na frente da casa depois que eu olhei por todos os lados da parede os meus olhos pousaram no café da manha feito por Charlie eu me levantei rápido pra me livrar da comida pra que ele pensasse que comi não era frescura mas ontem ele havia me empanturrado de comida até não dar mais depois de ontem não importa no que eu decidi eu não iria comer por dias. Depois que eu me livrei da comida jogando tudo no ralo e ligando o desentupidor foi que reparei no bilhete que estava pregado na porta da geladeira e quando eu li quase tive um enfarte.

"_Bells o carro que o seu pai mandou chegou ontem à noite, mas como você já estava dormindo eu preferi não te acordar ele esta na garagem_

"_Charlie."_

Antes que eu sequer tivesse terminado de ler o bilhete eu já estava "voando" pra garagem pra ter certeza de que não era brincadeira de Charlie.

Mas não era brincadeira eu meio que me paralisei de alegria quando olhei pro meu Lamborghine reluzente, mas eu não fiquei só olhando, quando eu sai do to por, eu entrei no meu carro novo em uma fração de segundos, meu pai realmente entendia de carros, apesar de que eu não entendesse muito de modelos de esportivos, qualquer iniciante notaria que ele era muito rápido, e Felix sabia que eu adorava correr rápido se bem que com esse bebê eu não iria correr eu iria "deslizar".

Quando eu me liguei que só faltava vinte minutos para começar a aula eu comecei a me apresar e a procurar as chaves, não foi difícil de achá-las, ela estava perto do volante junto com um pequeno bilhete do meu pai que dizia "para alegrar a sua vida" o que eu não duvidava nada, eu voltei até a cozinha para poder pegar as minhas coisas e voltei tão rápido que não demorei um só minuto.

Eu estava a mais 200 quilômetros por hora na minha presa de testar o motor o que não me decepcionou. Mesmo que eu nunca tenha estado na escola de Forks, não foi difícil de encontrar, afinal, como quase toda escola de cidade do interior era bem perto da estrada. Eu estranhei um pouco quando a olhei melhor, ela não parecia muito com a escola que havia na minha antiga cidade, essa era menor, e o mato e os arbustos faziam que ela parecesse menor; mas eu não liguei, eu continuei dirigindo até chegar ao estacionamento, que ainda estava com muitas vagas disponíveis. Eu peguei as minhas coisas muito rapidamente e respirei fundo duas vezes antes de sair do carro.

Como eu já imaginava que fosse acontecer, eu comecei a ouvir os sussurros e admiração e de inveja que vinha das meninas, e os assobios dos rapazes que me olhavam com os olhos esbugalhados.

"olha só esse carro, nunca pensei que fosse ver um desses na vida com certeza ele passa 250 na maior moleza" eu ouvi um garoto franzino comentar bem gordinho enquanto esse suspirava de inveja.

"olha como ela anda provavelmente deve estar achando que isso aqui é uma passarela pela aparência deve se parente daqueles esquisitões dos Cullens." Disse uma garota baixinha, de cabelos loiros encardidos e mal cortados que me encarava com muita inveja. Mas eu não liguei pra ela eu continuei a minha trajetória até um pequeno prédio com uma placa escrita 'secretaria'.

A secretaria era uma sala um tanto apertada, onde havia apenas uma secretaria; ela usava uma camiseta um tanto pequena que mostrava alguns quilinhos para os lados, os olhos eram de um castanho escuro que estava escondido por um óculos com as lentes bem grossas e os cabelos de uma cor ruiva pouco natural.

"Ah, bom dia, em que posso ajudá-la, querida". Perguntou quando notou a minha presença.

"bom dia, eu sou Isabella Swan Evans." Informei-lhe, e vi que seus olhos demonstravam reconhecimento. A neta do Chefe de policia da cidade, cuja mãe fugiu de casa quando era uma adolescente indo pra Chicago. Claro que eu já era esperada, tópico de fofocas com certeza.

— Claro — ela disse. Ela percorreu uma pilha precária de documentos em sua mesa até achar os que procurava. — Seu horário está aqui, e um mapa da escola. — Ela trouxe várias folhas até o balcão para me mostrar.

Ela me ditou todas as minhas aulas, mostrando-me no mapa a melhor maneira de chegar até elas, e me deu um papel para que todos os professores assinassem, que deveria trazer de volta no fim do dia.

E depois me desejou boa sorte.

Eu decorei rapidamente o mapa e o horário das aulas que ela me deu e decorei num átimo; a minha primeira aula seria inglês, no prédio dois.

A sala de aula era pequena, mas bastante ampla. Eu havia chegado cedo então havia muitos lugares disponíveis, eu escolhi um que ficava na terceira fileira do lado da janela, e fiquei observando os alunos chegando, e guardando as capas de chuvas e os casacos nos cabides, do lado do lado da porta.

E logo percebi que a maioria deles estavam cochichando e atirando olhares curiosos para mim, a cada cinco segundos mas eu não dei muita importância e o pouco que eu tinha eu perdi com um garoto que se sentou do meu lado e puxando assunto.

— oi, meu nome mike Newton você é Isabella não, é? Perguntou um garoto bonitinho com cara de bebê parecendo aqueles garotos propaganda da Jhonsons baby, o cabelo loiro claro moldado cuidadosamente com gel, e olhos azuis claros.

— só Bella— respondi ficando sem graça não gostava quando as pessoas me chamavam pelo meu nome inteiro.

— então Bella o que esta achando de Forks? Mike me perguntou ainda com aquele sorrisso amigavel.

— muito molhado. Respondi sorrindo, Mike ia me perguntar outra coisa mas não deu por que o professor entrou pedindo silencio, eu rapidamente levantei da cadeira e entreguei o papel para que o professor a assinasse. Eu voltei para minha mesa e o resto da aula ocorreu sem nada exitante. Depois que a aula acabou, o meu colega de classe, insistiu para me acompanhar ate a minha proxima aula, que era trigonometria no predio três;ele me deu um até logo enquanto que caminhava para a sua aula de historia no predio cinco, Nessa aula eu me sentei junto com uma garota de cabelos pretos até abaixo do ombro e alguns centimetros menor do que os meus 1,65m ela tagarelava bastante e mal me deixava abrir a boca o nome dela é Jessica Stanley.

Depois que eu terminei a minha terceira aula, eu me dirigi ao refeitorio com um garoto que tinha problemas de pele o nome dele era Tyler. Eu não estava a fim de comer mas eu comprei uma garrafinha de limonada e uma maçã depois eu eu pequei a minha bandeja, a garota que sentei junto na aula de trigonometria me convidou para sentar com ela, alem dela havia mais seis pessoas quatro das quais eu ainda não conhecia mais que Jessica os apresentou rápidamente eram eric, Lauren, Angela e Ben. Eu conversei com todos, mais fiquei feliz por não precisar falar muito afinal a Jessica e a Lauren falavam tanto que poucos ainda participavam da conversa. Eu fiquei em silencio por algum tempo, até que eu senti um cheiro diferente do que eu devia sentir ali, era um aroma mais confortavel do que dos meus colegas que faziam a minha garganta arder (mais pouco por que eu havia caçado recentemente) eram mais docê, eram de vampiros, quase no mesmo instante em que eu senti o cheiro deles eu virei o meu rosto para os olhar. eles estavam no canto mais afastado do refeitorio, ele estavam em grande numero haviam cinco deles ali, três homens e duas mulheres.

Um deles era muito musculoso como um levantador de peso profissional, com cabelo escuro e encaracolado. Outro era alto, mais magro, mas ainda musculoso, e com cabelo loiro escuro. O outro era mais magro, menos musculoso, com cabelo cor de bronze, meio bagunçado.

As garotas eram diferentes a mais alta era loira com uma silhueta incrivel e com curvas belissimas que me fez ficar com a minha alto-estima lá embaixo. Já a outra era muito baixinha, com o cabelo preto curtinho apontado pra todos os lados, era bem magra , com feiçoes de fada. Mas eu também notei que os olhos de todos eles estavam muito escuros pareciam com muita sede, percebi que um deles, o loiro alto estava com um rosto numa careta que parecia que estava com dor; uma garota pequena com os cabelo curtos passou na frente do aquecedor de ar levando o cheiro dela direto para o vampiro loiro ele ficou enrijecido e por alguns segundos com os olhos fora de focos eu pensei que ele fosse atacá-la. O garoto de cabelo cor de broze deve ter notado ao mesmo tempo que eu, por que ele chutou a cadeira do outro com força, mais não fez barulho suficiente para que os humanos naquele refeitorio ouvissem. O loiro olhou nos olhos do de cabelo de bronze e sussurrou um "desculpe" bem baixinho. A garota com feiçoes de fada se aproximou dele e murmurou "você não ia fazer nada" falou tentando consolá-lo e eu tive certeza que fiz uma careta por causa da mentira dela. A jessica notou a minha pequena careta e antes que ela me perguntasse o por que da minha expressão agi rápido. "Quem são eles?" perguntei para a Jessica. Enquanto ela olhava para ver de quem eu estava falando - apesar de já saber, provavelmente, por causa do meu tom de voz - de repente ele olhou para ela, o mais magro, o mais garoto de todos, talvez o mais jovem. Ele olhou para a garota do meu lado por só uma fração de segundo e então seus olhos escuros se dirigiram aos meus. Eu me senti corar absurdamente, e desviamos o olhar um do outro imediatamente.

— Aqueles são Edward e Emmett Cullen e Rosalie e Jasper Hale. A que foi embora é Alice Cullen eles vivem junto com o dr e a srª Cullen – ela disse isso meio entre os dentes como se reprovasse alguma coisa.

"_cullen" pensei. Espere ai esse nome não me era estranho,eu já ouvi esse nome antes. É claro que eu já tinha ouvido sobre eles há alguns anos em um dos veroes que Charlie religiosamente vinha passar um tempo comigo, ele havia comentado com o meu pa,i que uma "familia"como a nossa havia se mudado pra Forks, o meu pai havia conhecido os Cullens há muitos anos se tornando amigo de Carliste. Charlie sabia que nos não eramos humanos, mas ele tambem não sabia oque nós eramos. esse era o acordo, ele não nós faria perguntas e ele poderia ficar perto de mim. Oque ele aceitou alegremente uma das coisas que eu mais achava graça em charlie é que não importa o quanto as coisas são anormais ele sempre faz de conta que elas são normais._

— _Há quanto tempo eles moram aqui?Jess. eu sabia que muito não era, senão as pessoas já teria notado que eles não envelhecem, mas eu precisei perguntar pra saber a "historia" deles aqui._

—eles se mudaram pra ca, a cerca de dois anos de algum lugar do alasca.

Sabe os pais adotivos dele são bem jovens eles tem uns 20 ou 30 e poucos.

– _Jéssica Stanley está dando à nova garota Swan todos os podres do clã _

_Cullen_ – eu ouvi o garoto de cabelos avermelhados sussurrar para o outro grandalhão mas o que mas me confundiu foi ele responder ao garoto com cabelo cor de cobre responder ao outro uma pergunta que ainda não havia sido feita _– Na verdade, muito pouco criativo. Só a pequena ponta do escândalo. _

_Nenhuma fofoca horrorosa. Eu estou um pouco desapontado._ E do nada ele olhou diretamente para mim, os olhos negros de sede dele se focaram em mim, mas, eu notei que havia algo nos olhos dele, parecido com frustração e depois de alguns segundos que percebi que estava encarando ele desviei o olhar constrangida corando furiosamente e perguntei o nome dele. —Qual é o nome dele? O garoto de cabelos avermelhados Perguntei a Jessica.

— há aquele é Edward Cullen ele é lindo mas não perca o seu tempo ele não namora. Ela disse azeda e eu me perguntei quando foi o fora que ele deu nela. — deixa isso pra lá Jess talves ele só esteja esperando o proximo ato de Carliste, O santo casamenteiro. Disse angela nós fazendo cair na gargalhada.

Depois do refeitorio eu fui pra aula de biologia acompanhada por um animado Mike que pareceu contente por termos essa aula juntos. Quando eu entrei na sala, e senti novamente o cheiro de vampiros, e eu automaticamente olhei pro canto da janela onde estava Edward, e também percebi aquele olhar intrigado e frustrado, que ele me lançou hoje mais cedo. Eu levei o meu papel para que o professor assinasse, e me sentei no único lugar vago da sala, do lado de Edward.

Eu rapidamente me sentei na cadeira depois de ter pulado graciosamente, a pilha de livros que havia no corredor. E permiti que um cacho do meu cabelo marrom chocolate fizesse uma cortina evitando ele olhar para os meus olhos.

—Olá meu nome é Edward cullen, você é Isabella Swan Evans não, é? Perguntou me dando um sorriso escondendo intencionalmente os seus dentes afiados.

— sim, eu sou.

— ah, você esta gostando da chuva?- dessa vez eu fiquei surpresa.

— você esta me perguntando sobre o tempo? Perguntei com um meio sorrisso.

— acho que sim. Respondeu sem-graça.

— bom naverdade eu prefiro o calor, mas o frio e a chuva também não me incomoda convivi com eles a minha vida inteira. "_não que dezessete seja tanto tempo assim" _completei mentalmente.

—e você, a chuva te incomoda. Perguntei dem deixar que o sacarsmo transparecece na minha voz.

—não a muito tempo. Respondeu com um sorrisso mostrando todos os seus dentes afiados. Eu estremeci. mas não foi de medo como ele deve ter pensado, e sim como é que uma pessoa pode ter um sorrisso tão lindo.

Ele se afastou de mim e a conversa morreu. Por sorte,o Sr. Banner começou a aula nessa hora. Nós teriamos que indentifiacar as fases da mitose. como eu nunca havia feito aquele trabalho antes, comecei a prestar atenção na explicação dele, pelo que eu pude ver a experiencia não deveria ser dificil. O professor depois de ter passado os slides para a turma ele veio até nossa mesa e me explicou de novo sendo muito amigavel.

— eu acho que nós já podemos dar conta do resto sr. Banner. Disse bastante serio e encarando o professor que voltava pra sua mesa nos dizendo que teriamos vinte minutos para terminar.

— primeiro as damas, parceira. Disse com um sorrisso lindo dessa vez tomando cuidado para não me assustar mostrando os seus dentes afiados. — ou eu posso começar se você não... - ele não terminou a frase.

— não precisa.- Eu dei uma breve olhada no microscopio. O sr. Banner havia me explicado muito bem como eu poderia fazer, e o resultado foi satisfatorio. afinal eu tinha memoria fotografica. — profase.

Ele me olhou de um modo estranho e quando eu comecei a tirar o slide ele perguntou se ele podia dar uma olhada. Eu entreguei o microscopio para ele e ele olhou só por um breve instante como eu.

—profase. Corcordou e depois escreveu no seu caderno a nossa folha de trabalho. A letra dele era linda, e eu me perguntei quantos anos será que ele tinha para ter aquela educação toda e uma letra tão perfeita quanto aquela que eu nem notei que ele já tinha olhado o segundo slide — anafase, quer checar?

—sim, obrigada. Eu dei outra olhadela no microscopio e concordei com ele. eu peguei outro slide e troquei sem olhar para ele. — interfase. Essa experiencia era facil demais, eu pensei que a escola pudesse ser um desafio maior. Eu passei o microscopio de volta para ele e os nossos dedos se tocaram. Houve uma corrente eletrica que nós afastou imediatamente. A mão dele era gelada como a do meu pai mas a minha era levemente fria. eu não era quente como um humano, mas tambem não frio o suficiente como um vampiro; um meio termo, assim como o meu cheiro meu pai dizia que o meu cheiro era de rosas mas não fazia arder a garganta como os humanos. Delicioso mas ao mesmo tempo confortavél.

— me desculpe. Se desculpou e depois me olhou estanho de novo, como se tentasse ler a minha mente mas impotente. Nos continuamos ate terminar as cinco e depois ficamos nos olhando, até que o prosfessor banner veio até nós nos perguntar por que estavamos parados. —então sr. Cullen o senhor não achou que Isabella poderia ter uma chance no microscopio. O sr. Banner perguntou.

—naverdade sr. Banner, isabella indentificou três das cinco.

O professor banner me olhou com a expressão cética e duvidosa. — você já fez essa experencia antes?

—Já sim senhor. Eu menti. — o meu pai me deva aula em casa. Comletei o que não era mentira. Ele se afastou da nossa mesa dizendo numa altura normal "Eu suponho que é bom que vocês dois sejam parceiros então." E depois susurrando algo como: "Para que os outros possam ter uma chance te aprender algo por eles mesmos.". eu me virei olhando pra ele dado um evidente sorriso e depois eu percebi que Edward estava me encarando, eu encarei ele de volta e dei o meu melhor sorriso irônico que tinha. O sinal tocou, e eu me levantei rapidamente, e sai da sala antes que ele me seguisse, olhei para trás e vi o-vi me olhando com aquela cara incredulidade.

Fui direto para a minha aula de educação física. jogar com os humanos era muito chato. eu tinha que ficar controlando a minha força a todo instante, para não mandá-los pro hospital. Depois da aula, eu fui direto para o meu carro, e os cinco Cullens estavam ali, me aguardando com o Edward na frente deles.

**na: depois eu posto a segunda parte e que eu tive que sair mas eu prometo que não vou demorar obrigado por ler esta fic e façam a autora feliz mandem review**


	4. Capitulo três a primeira aula parte 2

Edward pov

A presa havia sentido o meu cheiro eu saltei ficando a pouco mais de vinte metros do grande gato ele rugiu pra mim e me atacou eu sorri por um segundo e também ataquei mais com mais cuidado eu mudei de posição e pulei em cima do leão da montanha e cravei os meus dentes na sua jugular exatamente no ponto onde o calor e o fluxo de sangue era maior o animal não rugia mais e sim soltava apenas gemidos até que ficou completamente seco e eu empurrei a sua carcaça para longe de mim eu ainda estava com sede o resto da minha família estava ali eu me posicionei e me entreguei novamente ao olfato seguindo um rastro de um pequeno grupo de cervos até que um pensamento me atraiu a atenção estava desfocado Alice estava tendo uma visão mas essa estava errática parecia que a visão era sobre mim mas não estava definida o suficiente estava desfocado e não dava para ter certeza mas tinha alguém comigo ali tentei reparar melhor mas a visão se encerrou eu "voei" pela trilha e encontrei a Alice rodeada por Jasper e Esme – o que você viu Alice – eu perguntei rápido. – eu não sei Edward num segundo o seu futuro estava definido mas no outro ele estava borrado eu mal conseguia ver você havia muita interferência – Alice estava confusa.

– não poderia ser os lobisomens, Alice? Esme perguntou preocupada. – Não Esme se fosse qualquer um deles Alice não veria nada ela ficaria no escuro, mas essa visão foi diferente respondi por Alice. –Edward è melhor nós voltarmos para casa e nós reunirmos –Jasper disse ainda olhando para a Alice. –tem razão Jasper vamos. Depois de alguns minutos correndo a toda velocidade chegamos em casa e reunimos a todos. –me explique exatamente o que viu Alice. Carlisle pediu preocupado. –foi exatamente o que eu disse antes Carlisle num momento o futuro de Edward estava estável e definido, mas no outro ele estava borrado e depois de alguns segundos desapareceu completamente. _Como se ele tivesse deixado de existir_ completou mentalmente para que só eu pudesse saber. –não seria melhor se todos nós fossemos embora agora -não quero me mudar de novo! Nós só chegamos aqui há pouco tempo e aqui quase não tem sol nós somos quase normais! Concordei com Rosalie Esme queria que eu pelo menos me mantivesse longe das aulas de biologia, mas antes que o seu pensamento se formasse em palavras ela viu que eu não correria então nós decidimos continuar na escola. Três dias depois nós estávamos indo para mais um dia de aula. Nós morávamos um pouco fora da cidade então para uma pessoa normal dirigindo no limite de velocidade demoraria vinte e cinco minutos, mas eu só demorava dez minutos por isso quando chegamos na escola tínhamos chegado cinco minutos antes que o sinal tocasse nós já estávamos indo para a entrada quando o Jasper chamou a nossa atenção para um carro estacionado a três vagas do meu volvo prateado onde havia um circulo de garotos admirando com os olhos cheios de inveja e cobiça ta bom o termo carro estava errado era um carrão um lamborghine ultimo modelo com estoque limitado eu admito que tive uma pontada de inveja mas bem pequena se comparada ao de Rosalie –ora parece que o status social de Forks está vivo! _Eu sabia que Rosalie já estava planejando vir com o seu M3 amanha_. – de quem será ele – Jasper perguntou para mim e para a Alice. Alice imediatamente tentou ver o futuro, mas não conseguiu ver nada e isso a preocupou, então eu comecei a prestar a atenção nós pensamentos dos outros estudantes e vi o rosto do novo aluno, ou melhor, "a nova aluna" era a neta do chefe de policia da cidade que veio passar uns tempos com ele quando eu vi o rosto dela eu embasbaquei, ela era tão linda quanto nós tinha lindos cachos de cabelo marrom chocolate a pele dela era quase tão clara quanto nossa se não fosse pelos belos olhos castanhos chocolate da mesma cor do cabelo e o rubor rosado das suas bochechas eu diria que ela era uma vampira, mas obviamente era humana. –então Edward de quem é o carro? – a Alice perguntou fazendo biquinho e os outros queimando de curiosidade. –é de uma aluna nova a neta do Chefe de policia, mas tem alguma coisa de especial nela – eu vi a cara de confusão no rosto deles – como assim especial, Edward? – perguntou jasper preocupado – ela se parece com uma vampira, mas pela cor dos olhos dela ela é humana – disse.

– espere Edward eu acho que essa garota tem alguma coisa a ver aquela visão que eu tive desfocada por que eu não consigo ver nada sobre ela. Alice estava frustrada

–é melhor irmos para a aula o sinal já tocou, mas, nos reunimos no refeitório e se alguém conseguir alguma informação sobre a garota avisa ao resto de nós. Jasper disse isso cauteloso.

Nós fomos cada um para sua sala eu tive historia inglês, literatura, educação cívica, mas a aluna nova não esteve em nenhuma delas, mas era como estivesse por que quase todas as mentes humanas hoje só pensavam nela. Eu me dirigi ao refeitório para me encontrar com os meus irmãos todos eles já estavam posicionados com a comida repugnante dos humanos só esperando por mim "_então descobriu alguma coisa" jasper pensou._ –Não Jasper a única coisa que eu sei é que o nome dela é Isabella Swan Evans. – tem razão é pouco Edward, eu ainda não consigo ver nada sobre ela é como se o futuro dela não existisse ou que eu não pudesse acessá-los é muito frustrante. Disse a Alice muito irritada. –tudo bem Alice quando ela chegar o Edward nós diz o que ela esta pensando. Jasper disse enquanto consolava a Alice. –pessoal ela já esta aqui. Emmet nós disse quando a aluna nova Isabella Evans entrou no refeitório acompanhado pelo Tyler.

– Tem razão Edward, ela se parece mesmo com uma vampira. –disse Jasper – se ela é mesmo por que eu não a vejo, mas pelo menos ela tem senso de moda – Alice disse fazendo biquinho eu prestei atenção na novata tentando ler os seus pensamentos mais eu não ouvia nem mesmo um sussurro era como se não tivesse ninguém ali estranho eu tentei novamente, mas eu não ouvi nada e isso me intrigou quem será que era aquela garota – ou porque eu não a escuto – soltei sem pensar-o que você disse Edward – todos me perguntaram rápido eu olhei no rosto deles – eu não consigo escutar os pensamentos dela é como se ela não estivesse ali e muito frustrante –eu admiti frustrado. Nós ficamos sem nos falar por alguns minutos apenas olhando para os rostos um do outro e de vez em quando olhando a novata até que o vento levou o nosso cheiro para ela nós notamos que ela havia enrijecido e eu olhei imediatamente com os olhos cheios de conhecimento e nos analisando minuciosamente até que ela se virou até a Jéssica Stanley e perguntou quem nós éramos até a sua voz era diferente parecia musica eu ouvi a Jéssica pensar em mim e depois associou a minha família a mim

O vento do aquecedor de ar trouxe o cheiro de uma garota que estava a alguma mesas longe da nossa e levou o cheiro direto para Jasper ele ficou enrijecido e os olhos fora de foco ele estava imaginando o gosto do sangue da garota se ele cravasse os dentes no arco do pescoço dela eu notei o olhar da novata ela parecia estar percebendo que Jasper estava ficando fora de controle eu agi antes que fosse tarde e chutei a cadeira dele tirando ele do to por ele me olhou envergonhado e sussurrou um "desculpe" Jasper teria que caçar logo não podia ficar assim por mais tempo – tudo bem Jasper você não ia fazer nada eu podia ver. Alice disse tentando consolá-lo. Depois de uns dois segundos eu ouvi isabella perguntar para Jéssica quem éramos nós.

Eu me virei para os meus irmãos e disse – Jéssica Stanley esta dando a nova garota Swan todos os podres do clã Cullen Emmet pensou "_espero que eles estejam fazendo isso direito"_ – na verdade pouco criativo só a pequena ponta do escândalo estou um pouco decepcionado. Eu olhei de novo para bella e percebi que ela também me olhava ela notando que estávamos nos encarando ela corou absurdamente e desviou o olhar envergonhada por ter sido pega encarando um estranho eu me virei e olhei para Jasper ele me olhou arqueando uma sobrancelha e me deixando entrar em sua mente _estou confuso Edward eu vi a pele anormalmente pálida como o mármore a beleza inumana notei que ela pareceu consciente da nossa presença o que me faria pensar que ela seria uma vampira mas eu também vi a cor dos seus olhos o rubor na sua pele e o que confundiu mais ainda ouvi o seu coração bater como isso é possível _eu olhei para Jasper e ele sentiu a minha frustração por não saber responder. O horário do refeitório acabou e cada um foi para a sua aula e eu fui para minha aula de biologia eu me sentei na minha cadeira habitual e esperei que a visão de Alice se realizasse Isabella entrou na sala graciosamente e olhou diretamente para mim eu mais uma vez tentei ler os seus pensamentos, mas eu não ouvia nada isso era muito frustrante Isabella entregou o papel para o professor e entrou na frente do aquecedor de ar o cheiro dela me atingiu com força eu nunca havia sentido um cheiro como aquele era um cheiro que eu jamais havia sentido em humano nenhum ela cheirava a morangos e uma plantação de rosas e diferente de todos os outros o cheiro dela não fazia a minha garganta arder era delicioso mais ao mesmo tempo confortável eu olhei para ela se sentando ao meu lado e a olhei frustrado enquanto ela escondia os seus olhos de mim com uma cortina de cabelos marrons eu tomei coragem e falei com ela com um sorriso muito convidativo—Olá meu nome é Edward cullen, você é Isabella Swan Evans não, é?

— sim, eu sou. Respodeu corando

— ah, você esta gostando da chuva? Perguntei usando o assunto mais seguro que lembrava o clima.

— você esta me perguntando sobre o tempo? Ela perguntou com uma voz divertida

— acho que sim. Respondi sem-graça

— bom naverdade eu prefiro o calor, mas o frio e a chuva também não me incomoda convivi com eles a minha vida inteira ela fez uma careta seguida de um sorriso como se tivesse se lembrado de algo engraçado — e você, a chuva te incomoda. Ela me perguntou com um olhar que eu não sabia o que significava, mas, divertidos —não a muito tempo. Respondi com um sorrisso mostrando todos os meus dentes afiados que me arrependi, afinal eu não queria que ela sentisse medo mas foi tarde ela estremeceu e e não falamos nada o professor iniciou a aula nos dizendo que fariamos uma experiencia sobre as fases da prestou muita atenção ao que o professor Banner estava dizendo, provavelmente ela nunca havia feito aquilo e eu prestava atenção nela; o professor Banner veio até nós e foi amigavel de mais com Isabella pro meu gosto, eu dei um passa-fora nele e começamos o trabalho, eu disse para que ela começasse eu iria ajudá-la se fosse muito dificil para ela, mas ela me surpreendeu, ela só deu uma breve olhadela no microscopio e disse "profase" eu agora fiquei confuso eu achei que ela não soubesse fazer aquela experiencia – posso dar uma olhada? Perguntei olhando para ela, e me olhou confusa e me entregou o microscopio, eu dei uma breve olhada igual a dela e concorei "profase" e depois escrevi na minha folha de trabalho, ela olhou para a minha letra como se a admirasse, e me deu um olhar de interrogação sem o expressar em palavras; eu troquei o slide pelo o segundo e o olhei – anafase, quer checar?

– sim, obrigada. ela olhou novamente rápida – anafase – ela concordou ela me pediu outro slide depois o observou e disse – interfase. Ela me entregou o microscopio, e os nossos dedos se tocaram, os dedos dela eram frios mas não gelados como os meu,s mas tambem não era quente como um _humano_ deveria ser, mais não foi a temperatura dela que me chamou a atenção; quando os nossos dedos se uniram, eu senti uma corrente eletrica passando por eles que nós afastou, eu pedi desculpas, e depois a olhei sabendo que a expressão mostrava que e estava intrigado, e depois frustrado novamente. Nós terminamos o restante da experencia em silencio e, ficamos parados por algum tempo, notei que assim como eu ela não se movia, ela estava tão parada quanto uma estatua. O professor Banner veio até nós para saber o por que não estavamos fazendo o nosso trabalho, ele olhou o nosso trabalho feito e olhou pra mim acusotoriamente e perguntou

—então sr. Cullen o senhor não achou que Isabella poderia ter uma chance no microscopio. —na verdade sr. Banner, isabella indentificou três das cinco- ele olhou-a incredulo e, pensando que eu estava mentindo — você já fez essa experencia antes?

—Já sim senhor, o meu pai me deva aula em casa- ela disse bem calma ele a olhou, e depois falou num tom alto — "Eu suponho que é bom que vocês dois sejam parceiros então." E depois susurrando: – Para que os outros possam ter uma chance te aprender algo por eles mesmos. Eu duvidei que Isabella fosse capaz de ouvir o restante do comentário dele, mas eu me enganei Isabella olhou para trás dando um sorriso lindo de contentamento e presunção, ela percebeu que eu tinha visto, mas em vez de parar de sorrir e, fingir que não aconteceu nada, ela aumentou o sorriso para dessa vez de ironia, o sinal tocou e, ela arrumou a sua mochila, e saiu muito rápida e, graciosa demais para ser uma humana, eu não sabia o que ela era, mas eu tinha certeza de que ela não era humana.

Eu reuni o resto dos meus irmãos, e, fomos para fora da escola, e ficamos perto do estacionamento, eu disse tudo o que eu notei para o resto deles, e eles ficaram em silencio bom, só verbalmente em silencio, por que os pensamentos deles estavam superativados.

–você tem certeza que ela não é humana Edward – Jasper perguntou parecendo nervoso e desconfiado – olhe os fatos Jasper a Alice não consegue vê-la, eu não consigo ouvi-la, ela se move rápido demais, parece ter uma audição e um olfato bastante apurado, a pele dela, e o cheiro então; não se pareciam com nenhum cheiro humano que eu já senti, completamente diferente.

– e o nós faremos? – Rosalie perguntou

– vamos nós aproximar dela, não acho que seja perigosa – disse. Eles ficaram em silencio por alguns segundos, e depois concordaram comigo, nós nos posicionamos do lado do seu lamborghine, e esperamos por ela, o sinal tocou informando o termino da aula. A maioria dos alunos saiu do estacionamento devagar, então ainda havia muitas pessoas aqui, e depois de intermináveis minutos ela apareceu, ao contrario dos outros alunos que tiveram educação física, ela não tinha uma só gota de suor no seu corpo perfeito, e todos nós notamos isso, ela nós olhou surpresa provavelmente por estarmos encarando-a. Ela deu um sorriso, parecendo que ela estava se divertindo com essa situação.

—olá Edward, quer falar comgo? — perguntou nós olhando atentamente ,mas continuou com um sorriso nós labios.

**olá pessoal até que enfim que eu postei o resto do capitulo mas eu tenho um bom motivo eu tive que ficar com a minha irmã no hospital e não pude postar mais cedo mais eu prometo que posto outro antes da terça feira ah! obrigado pelas Rewieus Cinthia e a todos os outros beijos**


	5. capitulo cinco revelações

Pov Bella

—olá Edward, quer falar comgo? — Perguntei olhando para todos eles e depois encarando-o.

—sim eu quero, mas não aqui. por favor nós siga— Edward e os outros Cullen seguiram para uma pequena trilha, que dava para a floresta, que ficava nos fundos da escola, eu os segui, e só parei quando ele parou, estavamos no meio da floresta, onde nenhum humano seria capaz de nós ouvir, mas eu os podia ouvir, e eu gostei disso ,afinal precisavámos de privacidade. ele me olhou, e me apresentou a sua familia — estes são os meus irmãos: jasper e alice. ele apontou para o loiro alto cheio de marcas de batalha — Emmet e Rosalie. Um grandão que seria assustador se não tivesse um sorriso brincalhão no rosto e para a loira escultural.

— agora por que você não se apresenta? — perguntou me olhando serio.

Do nada eu comecei a sentir uma confiança, que não estava ali antes, e eu tinha certeza de que não era natural, eu os encarei novamente, e sorri com ironia mais uma vez, e pus o meu escudo fisico sobre o meu corpo impedindo que aquela emoção não me afetasse.

Eu olhei para a cara incredula de Jasper, e senti o meu escudo sofrendo uma leve pressão mas não me afetou.

—como você esta fazendo isso — Edward me perguntou com a mesma cara de frustação que ele tinha no refeitorio e na aula de biologia.

—fazendo o que? —perguntei rindo como uma criança, por causa da frustação dele.

—isso —e ele fez novamente a mesma cara de frustação

—se você não me dizer o que eu estou fazendo, como é que eu vou saber te responder. —Disse gargalhando.

—Bella quem é você. — Disse a baixinha fazendo um biquinho de curiosidade.

—isso já esta me irritado garota, será que dá para você nos dizer quem è de uma vez. — perguntou a Rosalie bastante irritada por causa das minhas evasões. Eu continuei rindo, e mais ainda da cara dela, e olhei para eles mais uma vez, e parei o meu olhar em Edward. parei de rir, mas mantive um sorriso amigavel.

—Prazer, eu sou Isabella Marie Swan Evans, eu sou filha de Felix Evans, você não deve conhecê-lo. ele trabalhou com o dr. Cullen há mais de oitenta anos.

–você conhece Carlisle. —Edward me perguntou surpreso e eu senti o olhar de todos cravado em mim.

–não, eu nasci faz pouco tempo mas o meu pai me falou sobre ele a uns cinco anos atrás. Pausei — e eu estou curiosa para finalmente conhecê-lo Felix me disse que ele era uma pessoa impressionante. Disse sincera. – eles me olharam com um pouco de suspeita mas depois sorriram.

–acho que nós podemos cuidar disso, se você quizer pode vir até a nossa casa para conhecê-lo, eu tenho certeza de que ele irá gostar muito de conhecer a filha de velho amigo. —Edward disse com sinceridade.

–eu gostaria muito. —Disse aceitando o convite.

–então nós diga o que você faz para nós bloquear. —Jasper perguntou curioso. – que tipo de talentos vocês tem? — Perguntei

–eu posso ver o futuro –eu olhei para a Alice e ela continuou com aquela carinha de coitadinha –mas não consigo ver você –ou eu ouvir os seus pensamentos Edward a interronpeu –e o Jasper pode sentir e mudar o humor de uma pessoa mas assim como nós o dom dele é inutil com você.

– acho que é por causa do meu escudo, ele protege a mim ou a qualquer pessoa que eu queira proteger de qualquer ataque fisico ou mental, e quando eu me concentro, eu consigo transformar o escudo defensivo em ofensivo fazendo com que eu incapacite um vampiro por algum tempo. Eles me olharam apreensivos e impressionadose duvidosos. –Emmet não. Edward falou de repente olhando para ele, Emmet gargalhava e olhava para mim –agora estou curiosa, o que foi Emmet. –emmet me olhou de cima abaixo e disse — eu duvido que você consiga me derrubar. Depois gargalhando como um urso. Eu olhei para ele e disse seria –eu enfrento você a qualquer hora em qualquer lugar, mas aviso logo que não me responsabilizo se você ficar em pedaços. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa mas Edward o parou. Dei um sorriso –outra hora então... depois a gente se fala eu preciso ir pra casa. Disse me dispedindo deles e correndo a em alta velocidade até ao estacionamento deserto, não tinha nenhum carro ali exceto o meu, dei a partida no carro, e passei como um borrão pelas ruas de Forks, a viagem de volta pra casa foi bem mais curta agora que eu conhecia o caminho, era quase quatro da tarde quando cheguei em casa. Charlie ainda não tinha chegado em casa, subi para o meu quarto, deitei na minha cama e pensei no dia de hoje sorrido ao pensar na sorte que eu tinha em não precisar fingir ser o que eu não sou, pelo menos para algumas pessoas. Eu desci até a cozinha e decidi fazer o jantar para Charlie, eu estava colocando a lasanha no forno quando Charlie chegou, ele me abraçou e depois foi trocar de roupa, e guardar a arma, eu deixei a lasanha no forno e olhei para a janela; o sol já estava perto de se por e por mais incrivel que pareça as nuvens desapareceram dando lugar a um sol vermelho brilhante. Eu subi para o meu quarto fui até o banheiro comunal e tomei um banho super-rapido. eu ainda achava extranho usar um banheiro tão pequeno mas não o dei muita atenção, escolhi uma blusa azul da dolce e gabbana as mangas iam até o meu cotovelo, as costas eram nuas, e o seu comprimento ia até as minhas cochas, um shorte jeans azul simples e uma sandalha azul perolada com salto de dez centimetros, eu ouvi outro barulho de motor de carro e fui até a janela olhar, era uma camionete vermelha, muito velha e desbotada, seguido por outra camionete prata, antigo, mas não como a primeira, dois garotos um pros seus quatoze ou quinze anos e outro por volta dos doze ou treze. eles sairam da camionete vermelha e tiraram uma cadeira de rodas da caçanba, e o mais velho levou ao lado do passageiro, um outro homem esse já era velho pros seus sessenta anos com os cabelos grisálios, desceu da camionete prateada acompanhado por uma senhora apenas alguns anos mais jovem, e uma garota muito bonita com quase a mesma idade que eu aparentava, o senhor foi ajudar o garoto e colocou um homem de uns quarenta e alguns anos na cadeira. Charlie já havia saido de casa e foi encontrar com os visitantes eu me olhei no espelho me maquiei numa velocidade de vampiro, coloquei um par de bricos e desci numa velocidade normal e também fui receber os recem-chegados.

eu fiquei do lado de Charlie e ele me abraçou ,eu olhei para as pessoas que estavam ali, e percebi a cara de choque delas, principalmente dos mais velhos, eles me olharam e depois olharam para Charlie num misto de preocupação e surpresa, a dos garotos foram mais engraçados eles praticamente me comeram com os olhos, a garota tinha um olhar de inveja e indiferencia, a da mulher era parecida com as dos homens. eu já estava acostumada com a babação pela minha beleza fora do comum mais o olhar deles me incomodou.–querida quero te apresentar a uns velhos amigos meus, eu os chamei aqui para conhecer você —Charlie disse animado. eu sorri surpresa e andei alguns passos em direção a eles, os raios do sol banharam o meu corpo, os ansioes me olharam surpresos, e eu andei até eles ofereci a minha mão ele a apertou. sua mão era bem quente e me observou atentamente, depois focando o seu olhar profundo em meus olhos, eu me senti como se estivesse sendo radiografada, ele me deu um sorriso sincero mais ao mesmo tempo questionador – e um prazer finalmente conhecer você Bells, Charlie não parou de falar de você quando soube que você estava vindo. eu olhei para Charlie ele sorria sem graça e um pouco corado –eu digo o mesmo senhor... eu não sei o seu nome – eu me chamo Billy Black mas por favor não me chame de senhor é apenas Billy, este é o meu filho –ele apontou para o garoto que o pôs na cadeira ele me olhou, eu sorri para ele, e ele abaixou a cabeça corado – Jacob e aquele é o Seth –apontou para o garoto do lado de Jacob que olhava para mim e depois para o Jacob sorrindo um sorriso malicioso –ele é filho de Harry Clewater um grande amigo meu e de charlie –disse apontando para o senhor que estava atras dele, e me olhava com o olhar ainda mais profundo que o de Billy –e de Sue apontando para a mulher do lado de Harry – e também tem a Leah que é a mais velha –apontou para a garota que me olhava com um olhar bravo.

–é um grande prazer conhecer todos vocês. — Disse com sinceridade – vamos entrar eu acabei de colocar uma lasanha no fogão já deve estar pronta. Entramos todos e charlie, Billy, Harry e Leah foram para a sala conversarem e a quarta acho que apenas para me evitar, a srª Clewater e os garotos me acompanharam até a cozinha enquanto eu verificava a lasanha Sue colocava a mesa, e os garotos lhe davam os pratos por que Sue eram baixinha tinha pouco mais de 1,50m e não alcançava os armarios de cima. por muita sorte e um erro na quantidade de ingredientes eu fiz o bastante para todos nós. Seth chamou meu avô e os outros, e nós sentamos para o jantar. Eu e Sue servimos a todos e começamos a comer, eu coloquei o menor pedaço no meu prato com a desculpa de que estava de regime, todos adoraram a minha lasanha eu comi a minha parte e realmente estava muito boa nós iniciamos uma conversa animada eu conversava mais com o Jacob e o Seth mais eu conversa algumas palavras com Billy e Harry e Sue mas a Leah não me dirigiu uma só palavra, eu gostei muito de Jacob ele era muito engraçado, e pelo o que eu notei ele me olhava pelo canto do olho quando pensava que eu não estava olhando-o e quando o nosso olhar se encontrava ele ficava corado e abaixava a cabeça, eu suprimi um sorriso mas todos perceberam e sorriram olhando pro Jacob; Seth deu um sorriso malicioso olhando do Jacob para mim e abaixou a cabeça quando olhou para a Sue. Os Clewater trouxeram um mousse de maracujá delicioso que até eu comi umas colheradas, já eram mais de dez horas quando eles começaram a ir embora mais antes a Sue fez o Seth a Leah e o Jacob lavarem os pratos eu disse que não precisava e realmente não precisava, afinal eu limparia tudo em poucos minutos, mas ela disse que eu ja tinha feito o jantar, então a louça era deles, mas ainda assim eu fiquei na cozinha batendo papo com eles e guardando a louça limpa no armario. Jacob me convidou para visitar ele em La Push e talves ir na praia. eu prometi que ia logo e terminamos toda a louça. nós despedimos e dei um beijo na bochecha de Seth e de Jacob que ficou corado como um pimentão, apesar da pele cor de cobre e todos deram sorrisos silenciosos. Eu corri para o meu quarto depois de dar boa noite para o Charlie me troquei e coloquei um baby doll azul claro com um shorte da mesma cor, mais antes de dormir, eu mandei um email para o meu pai contando as novidades e fui dormir sonhando com ele.


	6. Capitulo cinco a cupido vidente

**eu escrevi errado o capitulo passado era quatro essa e o capitulo quinto**

**capitulo cinco a cupido vidente**

Hoje eu acordei mais cedo que o normal, respirei fundo e senti um perfume diferente no ar e fiquei em choque eu tinha certeza que esse cheiro era do Edward. Eu fui até a janela e percebi que o trinco havia sido forçado então foi aqui por onde ele entrou — eu não acredito que ele veio me espionar enquanto dormia — mas eu não consegui colocar o tom de ofensa na minha voz, na verdade eu estava agradada com isso.

Eu tomei um banho longo e fui me vestir. dessa vez eu prestei atenção nas roupas que eu escolhi, aproveitando que não sentia frio escolhi uma blusa azul-profundo com detalhes brancos nas bordas que me deixava com algumas curvas apesar de não ser colada, com um decote em v que mostrava um pouco dos meus seios na medida certa sem ser vulgar olhei algumas calças e peguei um Jeans preto justo e calcei uma bota preta de couro cano longo até a canela e coloquei uma jaqueta de couro preto um colar de prata que era da minha mãe com um pingente coração (dentro dele tinha uma foto do primeiro encontro dos meus pais em um parque de diversoes em Houston), e um par de brincos argola de prata coloquei uma maquiagem leve apenas realçando os meus traços, peguei a minha bolsa e desci para a cozinha.

ainda era cedo nem era sete horas para falar a verdade, encontrei Charlie tentando fazer torradas, mas elas ficaram carvão puro. eu fui ajudar fazer o café Charlie me olhou com os olhos arregalados.

—wow, por que caprichou tanto Bella, você esta ainda mais bonita que uma modelo— disse ainda me olhando.

— obrigado vô, eu so gosto de me arrumar bem, e estou como em qualquer outra manhã — disse simplismente.

— coitado dos alunos, eu aposto que eles vão ter um enfarte quando virem você quando você caprichar—ele disse gargalhando.

eu pedi que Charlie fosse para a sala e fiz panquecas, suco, vitaminas, café e peguei algumas frutas cortei em pedaços pequenos e coloquei na mesa.

Dessa vez só ele comeu eu disse que não queria, ele me olhou nos olhos e não me questionou, disse apenas que eu perdi um otimo lanche, me fazendo rir.

Esperei até 7:45 e fui para a escola me perguntando porque a mamãe foi embora, Charlie era tão doce.

Cheguei na escola em menos de 6 minutos estacionei na mesma vaga que antes, saí do carro e rapidamente senti o cheiro deles olhei onde o volvo estava estacionado e todos eles estavam olhando para mim e sorrindo, exceto a Rosalie.

peguei o meu material e fui até eles a Alice veio na minha direção e como era muito baixinha ela literalmente pulou me dando um enorme abraço

– senti sua falta Bella— disse depois que me soltou ela tinha um sorriso sincero no rosto.

– duvido Alice a gente se viu ontem ainda não teve tempo de sentir saudade. aproposito Edward como foi a sua noite a minha foi maravlhosa – perguntei olhando bem nós olhos com um sorriso nos labios, ele fez uma cara inocente franzindo as sombrancelhas em "v" numa expresão confusa. se eu não tivesse sentido o cheiro dele no meu quarto, eu acreditaria nele; todos os Cullens cairam na gargalhada, eles sabiam que ele havia ido lá, mas não o entregaram.

nós entramos na escola e todos estavam olhando para nós, principalmente para mim, eu notei que até o Edward estava olhando para mim e quando algum aluno olhava perto de mais ele dava um olhar assasino e eles sabiamente saiam correndo.

cada um de nós foi para a sua respectivas aulas e a minha era de governo, eu passei a aula toda pensando nele. o sinal tocou e eu nem tinha percebido arrumei todas as minhas coisas e fui para a minha aula de inglês e fiz dupla com o mike

–oi mike ta tudo bem? – Perguntei.

–estou Bella, por que você estava com os Cullens, eu nunca tinha-os visto falando ninguem aqui na escola, eu não gostei nada ele te olhava como se você fosse comestivel, bizarro. –mike perguntou parecendo preocupado.

Eu dei um meio-sorriso e fui para a minha proxima aula e percebi que todos me olhavam: as garotas me invejam e admiravam, os meninos suspiravam. Felizmente entrei na sala uns cinco segundos antes que o professor entasse que tivesse tempo de me sentar Jessica me atacou com um milhão de perguntas.

–o que você estava fazendo com os Cullen? eles nunca falam com ninguem. sobre o que vocês falaram? vocês vão se encontrar depois? Quan-eu cortei ela –calma Jéssica respira nós só estavamos conversando é que o dr. Carlisle Cullen é um velho amigo do meu pai e nós só conversamos um pouco ontem –respondi o mais sincera que pude e para a minha sorte o professor Vanner chamou a nossa atenção e começou a aula o resto do horario foi tranquilo, quando o sinal tocou eu arrumei o meu material rapidamente não dando chance para que Jéssica me acompanhasse.

entrei no corredor esquerdo e dei de cara com o Edward ele deu um sorriso torto que iluminou o seu rosto sem falhas mesmo para um vampiro e eu enchergou muitissimo bem

–queria peguntar se você gostaria de ir na minha casa hoje a noite Carlisle e Esme estão ansiosos para conhecer você.

eu cometi o erro de olhar nós seus olhos ouro derretidos recém-alimentados e assenti sem nem perceber e depois confirmei em palavras.

–claro Edward, eu gostaria muito de conhercê-los –disse sincera.

ele fez aquela cara frustada novamente ele estava tentando ler a minha mente de novo, e de novo não estava conseguindo comecei a rir.

– é melhor desistir Edward você não vai entrar na minha mente a menos que eu deixe –ele colocou a mão no meu rosto fez uma carinha parecida com a da Alice.

–então deixe isso é tão frustrante.

eu ri de novo.

–sem chance isso é muito divertido –eu reparei no corredor vazio não tinha mais ninguem ali –nós estamos muito atrasados temos que ir para a aula .

ele retirou a mão do meu rosto e assentiu.

fomos para lados opostos, eu corri bem rapido a professora já tinha começado a aula ela me deu um olhar irritado e eu sentei rápido ela pediu que todos nós fissezemos uma pequena redação sobre Emily Bronte, eu já havia lido o seu livro e achado um grande desperdicio de papel.

fui a primeira a terminar a redação entreguei e fiquei aguardando o sinal a aula terminou cinco minutos depois.

eu fui para o refeitorio. eu já estava bem abastecida de comida humana então não almocei, mas mesmo assim eu comprei uma maçã e um refrigerante, eu teria que caçar em breve o cheiro dos humanos já estava fazendo a minha garganta arder, não o suficiente para me fazer atacar um humano, era só um pequeno incomodo.

eu vi a Alice se aproximar de mim com um grande sorriso no rosto.

–olá, Bella. o Edward me contou que você aceitou ir la pra casa hoje Carlisle está ansioso para ver você e saber noticias do seu pai e ah! Você quer vir se sentar com a gente hoje ainda temos perguntas sobre você .

a Alice saiu me arrastando com ela em meio aos olhares plerpexos dos alunos, me sentei de frente para o Edward, que me encarava com um sorriso nos labios.

–oi pessoal a comida está gostosa?- perguntei rindo. eles começaram a rir também menos a Rosalie que me olhava com nojo.

–esta deliciosa, Bella –Edward disse com um sorriso malicioso e me fazendo corar absurdamente e fazendo o Emmet gargalhar

–eu continuo muito curioso sobre você Bella, você não é uma vampira mais também não é uma humana oque exatamente você é?– Perguntou curioso.

Eu olhei para o rosto serio e curioso de todos sorri e decidi brincar um pouco .

–oque você acha que eu sou, vamos eu quero ouvir as suas teorias.- disse dando um sorriso.

ele crispou os olhos e me encarou. – você foi mordida pelo o seu pai mas não foi transformada totalmente- disse curioso

– nem chegou perto, bem eu vou dar uma dica eu ja nasci assim.

–você foi alguma cobaia de experiencia de alienigenas –Emmet perguntou gargalhando e os outros o repreenderam

– não e eu tambem não sou afetada pela kriptonita – disse rindo do Emmet

–Bella para de brincadeira e nós diga logo o que você é! –Alice disse fazendo aquele biquinho e com um olhar igual a do gato do sherek

–sem chance eu estou me divertindo muito –disse enquanto jogava inconsientemente a minha maçã para e cima e a aparando antes que caisse no chão.

–que horas eu posso aparecer na casa de vocês –perguntei.

–a gente te busca as seis da tarde o que você acha?

–acho a hora ideal Edward –eu fiquei olhando para ele e acabei mordendo a maçã sem perceber e depois de tossir fazendo uma careta cuspi a maçã fazendo cara de nojo e fazendo o Emmet rugir como um urso de tanto gargalhar e me fazendo abaixar a cabeça e ficar vermelha de tanta vergonha

–para com isso Emmet –ouvi a voz melodiosa da Rosalie

–você está bem Bella –ouvi o Edward me perguntar com a sua linda voz preocupado.

–desculpem e que eu esqueci da maçã e eu já estou cheia de comida humana por pelo menos esta semana.

um aluno passou perto da nossa mesa no exato momento que o aquecedor estava virado para nós fazendo com que o cheiro viesse até mim era um cheiro super delicioso que me fez ficar rigida e agarar as laterais da cadeira enquanto me controlava eu olhei para os rostos apreensivos dos cinco vampiros presentes

–me desculpe. eu posso garantir que eu não vou me descontrolar, eu só estou com um pouco de sede, mas eu me posso me controlar bem, apesar de ter apenas sete anos –disse um pouco envergonhada.

–espere, você não quiz dizer dezessete? –Edward perguntou confuso.

–não. eu quiz dizer sete anos mesmo é que eu cresci em pouco tempo, mas já faz algum tempo que eu notei que parei de mudar nesses ultimos meses, eu acho que não vou envelhecer mais.

–mas Bella você não vai nós dizer mesmo oque você é estou curiosa demais e isso é muito frustrante –admitiu a baixinha vidente, eu ri.

–com certeza, Alice eu quero ouvir muitas teorias ainda –disse um pouco alegre o refeitorio já estava um pouco vazio eu me levantei junto com Rosalie Emmet Jasper e Alice mas o Edward continuou sentado.

–você não vai para a aula de biologia Edward?– Perguntei confusa.

–não seria aconselhavel Bella hoje vai ter tipagem sanguinea e não seria nada bom ver todos aqueles alunos se cortarem na minha frente.

eu gemi imaginando a cena.

–Edward por que você não leva a Bella para caçar agora enquanto vocês matam aula –Alice disse olhando para mim e para o Edwad com um sorriso malicioso.

Edward sorriu para mim.

–otima ideia Alice, Bella você quer ir caçar comigo? –perguntou com um olhar esperançoso.

–eu acho melhor eu ir seria mais sensato eu não ficar sedenta com tantos humanos por perto poderia acontecer algum acidente.

–excelente!–Edward disse satisfeito.

–bem então vamos logo tchau bella –Alice disse enquanto andava com os outros para fora do refeitorio.

–vamos Bella eu conheço um lugar perfeito para nós caçar-mos disse animado enquando pegava a minha mão e me guiava até o estacionamento eu fui em direção ao meu carro mas ele me arrastou para o seu volvo prateado.

–vamos no meu carro Bella depois nós voltamos e pegamos o seu lamborghine.

–eu prefiriria ir no meu carro Edward eu gosto de dirigir.

–nananinanão, você vem comigo eu peço para a Alice levar o seu carro depois, me dá a chave. eu dei a minha chave para ele ainda resmungando fazendo Edward rir entramos no carro e ele arrancou a toda velocidade ele estava á 40 no estacionamento e foi a setenta antes de chegar na rua principal eu ouvi uma melodia conhecida e me assustei

– você gosta de clair de lune? –perguntei.

–sim você gosta de debussy? –perguntou curioso.

–muito meu pai me disse que a minha mãe adorava todas as composições dele fiquei curiosa e comecei a ouvir e eu acabei gostando elas são tão lindas.

–verdade Claude Debussy é bom nós chegamos na encosta de uma floresta Edward saiu do carro super rapido e abriu a porta para mim ele me guiou pela floresta e nós começamos a correr e eu me senti incrivelmente bem com aquele vento batendo no meu rosto fazendo com que eu me sentisse livre nós paramos no coração da floresta e senti o ar a procura da minha presa eu senti um cheiro que vinha do leste fechei os olhos e comecei a correr. havia um bando de cervos num pequeno riacho eu me posicionei e ataquei o macho maior foi facil foi como morder manteiga eu suguei o seu sangue bem rápido ouvindo o seu coração bombeando o seu sangue cada vez mais fraco até que ficasse completamente seco eu joguei a carcaça para longe de mim enquanto me ajeitava.

os meus cabelos estavam revoltos e havia alguns galhos nele reparei que a minha blusa azul estava um pouco rasgada mostrando um pouco mais dos meus seios e do meu sutiãn e a alsa arrebentada; a minha calça estava inteira apenas um pouco suja, eu tirei o maximo de sujeira possivel, eu sempre me sujava mais do que os outros quando caçavámos.

eu levantei os meus olhos e encontrei o olhar faminto de Edward, os labios dele estavam rigidos mas a ponta da sua lingua passava inconciente pelo os seus labios. eu encarei ele de volta e ele percebeu que me encarava. ele parou de me olhar por um momento, e depois me olhou um pouco sem graça mas com um sorriso lindo estampado no seu rosto.

– eu gostei muito das mudanças da sua blusa, Bella. – edward disse um pouco malicioso.

Eu desviei o rosto sentindo-o esquentar –eu sempre me sujo quando caço eu tento diminuir os estragos mas não adianta muito –eu olhei para ele e percebi que ele ainda não tinha caçado –você não vai caçar Edward?

–não estou com sede mas eu vou caçar alguma coisa eu só vim apenas para te acompanhar e matar uma curiosidade. –Edward falou com uma expressão astuta.

–sobre o que, Edward? –Perguntei muito curiosa.

–Eu queria saber se você teria alguma dificuldade para caçar ou qualquer outra coisa. Eu ainda não me acostumei ao fato de não conseguir ler a sua mente e descobrir as respostas por mim mesmo, você me intriga.

–humm... então era por isso que você estava no meu quarto nessa noite –ele fez aquela mesma cara de inocencia.

– por favor Edward, não subestime a minha inteligencia, eu senti o seu cheiro no meu quarto hoje de manhã. Não se preoculpe não estou brava –disse rindo.

– tudo bem, eu admito. eu estive no seu quarto de madrugada. eu não aguentei esperar até de manhã para ver você, e eu tive uma agradavel surpresa quando eu estava lá.- disse triunfante e com um sorrisso um pouco convencido.

– qual foi a surpresa Edward?

– você fala enquanto dorme –disse triunfantemente.

–oh, não. – Por favor me diga o que você ouviu– implorei envergonhada por todas as opções constrangedoras que ele poderia ter ouvido. eu já sabia que falava dormindo eu herdará isso da minha mãe, o que dava boas gargalhadas ao meu pai, por que sempre falava algo que não falaria com o meu juizo perfeito.

- oquê você ouviu – perguntei extremamente constrangida.

–você me achou bonito.

– isso não é segredo nenhum. –murmurei olhando para os lados com o rosto fervendo.

–você acha o meu sorriso lindo. –eu olhei para o sorriso dele e soltei sem passar – eu adorei o seu sorriso, ele fica lindo quando você sorri torto – ele sorriu torto do jeito que eu gostava mais de um jeito convencido.

–bem, parece que eu não disse nada de muito constrangedor – disse olhando-o de modo desafiador.

O sorriso dele aumentou –você disse o meu nome a noite toda, dizendo que nunca havia visto ninguem mais bonito do que eu, dizendo que adoraria poder me beijar para saber se o gosto do meu beijo, era melhor do que o meu cheiro. –eu corei violentamente de vergonha por que eu sabia que era tudo verdade.

–eu adoro quando você cora Bella. –disse acariciando o meu rosto com os dedos e me olhando intensamente – é o som do seu coração é uma melodia maravilhosa..

eu estava completamente abobalhada não conseguia dizer nada, eu apenas sentia o fogo que os dedos frios de Edward me causavam os arepios, que iam dos meus dedos do pé até os meus cabelos, e aquela conhecida corrente eletrica que, eu havia sentido ontem. Edward colocou uma das suas mãos na minha cintura, me apertando de encontro a ele. ele continuou acariciando o meu rosto, mais dessa vez indo até a nuca me dando arrepios de prazer. ele beijou o meu rosto apenas enconstando os seus labios na minha bochecha, na minha testa, no meu maxilar e um beijo mais demorado no meu pescoço, me fazendo ofegar. ele subiu os seus labios até o nodulo da minha orelha, dando pequenas mordidinhas. eu me sentia me apertar a ele querendo mais contato.

–me diga Bella, você quer provar o sabor dos meus beijos? –disse proximo do meu ouvido com a voz rouca e baixa mais ainda sim linda. Ele beijou o meu pescoço novamente, e depois me encarou, eu não pensava mais em nada eu apenas existia eu apenas disse –sim...

ele me deu aquele sorriso torto parecendo satisfeito, ele encostou os seus labios nos meus, apenas tocando-o de leve, soltei um gemido em meio ao beijo, e deixei os meu labios entreabertos, e ele aprofundou o beijo. eu nunca pensei que um beijo fosse tão bom eu senti a minha lingua pedindo passagem, e ele permitiu. eu senti as minhas mãos antes coladas no meu corpo tomarem vida e se enroscarem no seu pescoço, fazendo se colar a mim. eu agarrei a sua nuca e movimentamos as nossas linguas com mais velocidade e nos entregando cada vez mais ao desejo, que sentiamos um pelo outro. sua mão saiu da minha cintura, e entrou na minha blusa destruida me fazendo ofegar em meio ao beijo, e isso o estimulou ainda mais. ele acariciou o meu ventre e as minhas costas com desejo, e senti a sua respiração ofegante. ele me enconstou numa arvore intensificando o beijo ainda mais, se eu precisasse de ar eu já teria parou o beijo e ficamos apenas nós olhando ele estava com um sorriso alegre e me puchou para mais um beijo, mas dessa vez bem calmo e comportado. eu senti Edward enrigecer e me soltar rápido e depois rosnar com raiva.

-o que foi Edward –perguntei ofegante e sem folego.

Ele rosnou novamente –Alice.

–finalmente achei vocês –Alice disse sorridente com aquele voz fina quase infantil

–oque você está fazendo aqui Alice? –Edward perguntou num rosnado.

–pare de rosnar, Edward. eu vim fazer um favor a vocês, e deviam me agradecer.

–pelo quê Alice? Perguntou com raiva. Ela deu um sorriso malicioso e depois olhou para mim –Bella, você não iria querer que Charlie te visse usando esses trapos sujos de sangue, não é? Ele pensaria que um louco tivesse te atacado ou, um leão. –disse olhando para Edward novamente com aquele sorriso malicioso –por isso e te trouxe essa blusa, vista-a Bella.

Eu olhei para o Edward constrangida, não pelo fato de estar seni-nua da cintura para cima, ou pelo beijo, mais sim pela intromissão daquela baixinha hiper-ativa saber o que estavamos fazendo

– você vem comigo, Bella. eu trouxe o seu carro, Edward vire-se tenho certeza que Bella não quer ser espionada por você.

Edward arqueou uma sombrancelha para mim com um sorriso contestador no rosto, o que me fez ficar ainda mais vermelha, mais se virou. Alice tambem ficou de costas, o que fez o Edward rosnar de frustração.

–pode esquecer, Edward. nem pelos meus pensamentos –Alice disse gargalhando.

Eu terminei de inutilizar a minha blusa e vesti a blusa que Alice me deu. Que era parecida com a minha, exceto pelas bordas brancas, e tambem que era com mangas azul claro.

–estou pronta. Anunciei olhando para o chão.

–vamos Bella, eu vou com você. Edward você nos segue com o volvo.

Nós três corremos pela floresta como fantasmas e chegamos no acostamento em menos de um e eu entramos no carro, ela insisiu em dirigir usando a tatica do olhar de cachorrinho abandonado que deu dirigia ainda mais rápida do que eu indo chegando ao limite de velocidade do meu carro.

–pode agradecer Bella. –Alice falou com um sorriso enorme no rosto.

–fiquei confusa –pelo que Alice?

–ora, pelo que Bella por fazer você e o Edward irem caçar juntos se não fosse por mim vocês não teriam se beijado. –disse novamente com aquele sorriso malicioso. Eu desviei o rosto e olhei para a estrada e depois encarei ela de volta –obrigada ,Alice.

–você pode sempre contar comigo Bella afinal agora somos amigas

**oi pessoal por favor me desculpem por ter ficado tanto tempo sem postar mas eu realmente não tive tempo a minha irma ficou internada por duas semanas tive que fazer trabalhos do colegio e ainda estou em semana de prova mais eu consegui sair mais cedo hoje e escrevi mais um capitulo muito obrigado a todos pelas reviews e por lerem essa fic por que ela são de vocês e para vocês**

**obrigada vocês que me mandaram comentarios cintia, janaina, laene, vanessa Cullen black, rachel bastos, lalíh, keth masen, jeh bar. muito obrigado a todos vocês**

**beijos**


	7. Chapter 7

Olá pessoal desculpem por desaparecer eu não vou postar hoje e

Não sei quando o computador que eu tinha em casa era do meu irmão e ele pegou de volta por causa de uma briga então estou escrevendo um rascunho na mão mesmo e vou para lan house escrever e postar mas vai demorar caso eu não compre um logo

Me desculpem os que acompanham a fic

Beijos

Paloma Gomes


	8. capitulo seis

_**Capitulo seis - Os cullens e a mestiça**_

**Perdão por ter deixado de postar por tanto tempo.**

**Mas eu não pude postar antes, eu não tinha um computado disponivel e tinha que ir para uma lah house a noite isso quando eu podia, eu trabalho o dia inteiro e quando chego em casa estou exausta.**

**fora que me deu o temivel "branco" não conseguia escrever nada. E quando eu escrevi, a luz acabou apagando todo o trabalho que tive.**

**mas Bem eu gostaria de agradecer a todas as pessoas que comentaram, que adicionaram esta e todas as outras que eu postei. Serio eu amei cada uma.**

**Lembrando que essa é a unica que eu escrevi por mim mesmo, ela veio toda da minha cabeça.**

**eu gostaria de pedir aos meus fieis leitores que me mandassem sugestões de como eu deveria continuar essa fic todas as mensagens serão lidas e consideradas e as responderei o mais rapido possive.**

**outro fato, eu classifiquei essa fic para "t" portanto não deve ter lemos, mas eu gostaria de saber o que vocês acham. se você quizerem um capitulo "caliente" ficarei aguardando a opinião de vocês.**

**agradecimentos:**

**Cinthia, Jeh bar, Keth masen cullen, lalish, Rachel Bastos, Vanessa Cullen Black, Janaina, Laene, jana pepita, lau Victor, isa nicacio, carol cullen.**

**Os que adicionaram Não sou humana sou mestiça aos favoritos:**

**Jeh bar, nath tsuka evans, thaynaratib, Rachael bastos, bruna balbino, serenith tsuke, jana15, maryne bittenset, cinthia cullen, pris cullen, laavictor, kikacullen, carol cullen98, biabn, aurianacullen, anabel marie swan.**

**e outros**

**muito obrigada a todos, eu tenho esquecido alguem desculpe e muito obrigada.**

**Ps:**

**agradecimentos as minhas novas leitoras Rita cullen, gby00, lara cullen, ana krol etc...**

**E agradecimento especial a mrSouza ana krol, serenith stuke, Pelo comentarios e principalmente pelo apoio que me deu, quando fui acusada de plagio por duas leitoras da fanfictionharrypotter, quando haviam duas fics adaptadas do mesmo livro.**

**apartir dehoje todos os comentarios assinados que eu tiver eu irei responder e os anonimo serão respondidos na propria fic.**

**beijos para todos.**

_Estava sentada olhando para o meu reflexo no espelho, meu rosto corado minha respiração entrecortada a cada respiração eu me lembrava dos toques e beijos que Edward me dava. _

_Eu estava apaixonada, sabia disso. e a sensação era maravilhosa! como nenhuma outra._

_Eu estava confusa, não sabia o que estava sentindo, afinal, eu era uma criança no corpo de uma mulher. não tinha outra experiencia como aquela para comparar, mas sabia que era amor._

_Tentado não pensar, mas, falhando totalmente me levantei e fui em direção ao banheiro. tomei um banho quente e lento, triste por apagar do meu corpo o cheiro de Edward. _

_abri as portas do meu guarda roupa e olhei as minhas opçoês me decidindo por um vestido branco de cetim que ia ate um pouco abaixo dos meus joelhos com detalhes em rosas bordados à mão, bastante delicado e feminino. peguei a minha correntinha de prata e o coloquei novamente no pescoço um pouco de maquiagem e estava pronta. Eu desci as escadas e fui para a cozinha fiz o jantar de Charlie bife com batatas e uma salada de legumes peguei um pouco do musse da noite anterior e levei para a mesa._

_Eu estava tão presa nos meus pensamentos que eu nem ouvi Vovô Charlie chegando._

_- Bella Tá acordada._

_- Ah, oi Vô. estou sim eu só estava sonhando acordada. Eu nem ouvi você chegando. - disse pegando um prato e colocando-o na mesa._

_- Como foi no trabalho Charlie?_

_- Devargar, como é em uma cidade pequena. - Charlie respondeu depois de guardar a arma e sentar na mesa._

_- E você como foi na aula? fez algum amigo? tem algum caipira na cidade que você se interessou? - Charlie perguntou olhando do canto do olho._

_Bella sorriu lembrando dos Cullen e do beijo que não saía da cabeça._

_- Foi maravilhosa vô, sim, eu fiz alguns amigos e bom eu ainda não estou interessada em nenhum garoto da cidade. - Eu virei o rosto na ultima parte para que Charlie não notasse meu rosto corado._

_- Ah, eu queria saber se tem algum problema se eu fosse para casa dos Cullen mais tarde. Alice Cullen me convidou para conhecer os pais dela. Dr. Carlisle Cullen. era um grande amigo do meu pai._

_- Charlie me olhou sabendo do significado das minhas palavras ele não sabia o que eramos, mas sabia que não eramos humanos._

_- Claro querida mais não chegue tarde você ainda tem escola amanhã cedo._

_- Obrigada Charlie._

_Eu subi de volta para o meu quarto. verifiquei a minha bolsa e depois sentei na cadeira de balanço e fiquei olhando para fora da janela. Sorri no momento que vi o volvo Prateado fazendo a curva e estacionar na frente da casa de Charlie._

_Desci as escadas devagar apesar da vontade de correr. e vi Uma pulguinha saltitante falando com Charlie. Espere aí cadê o Edward? "pensei"´_

_- olá Bella, está pronta para irmos? - alice perguntou depois pegar a minha mão e me puxar para sala onde Charlie estava._

_- Não tem nenhum problema de Bella ir para casa comigo, tem Charlie? - Alice perguntou para Charlie dando um de seus sorrisos irresistivéis._

_- Nenh-um. - Charlie quase Babou._

_então vamos Bella. Até logo Charlie. - disse alice me arrastando para o volvo._

_eu ia perguntar onde Edward estava, mas alice parecendo saber os meus pensamentos riu_

_- Eu disse para o Edward ficar em casa enquanto eu viria te buscar, ele não gostou nem um pouco. mas eu convenci ele a ficar._

_- Por que Alice? - perguntei confusa._

_-Alice deu um sorriso malicioso e olhou bem para minha cara._

_- Eu tive duas visões mostrando que se Edward viesse te buscar ele só voltaria amanhã de manhã e vi charlie reunindo os outros policiais para te procurar e prender o meu irmão - disse Alice gargalhando._

_Eu a encarei em choque enquanto meu rosto ficava rubro de vergonha._

_Depois disso eu não falei nada por toda estrada que levava a casa dos Cullen._

_Após alguns minutos paramos em frente a uma grande casa branca em estilo vitoriano com um toque de modernidade que a fazia imcomparável._

_- Vamos Bella estão todos te esperando. - disse alice caminhando para a porta e imediatamente fui até ela._

_Alice abriu a porta e eu entrei atrás dela. e vi seis vampiros me olhando com um sorriso, bom cinco, por que Rosalie parecia que queria rosnar e arrancar a minha cabeça._

_Olá você deve ser Bella é um prazer onhecê-la querida, eu sou Esme. - Uma mulher que aparentava uns 25 anos pequena, com uma pele palida de alabastro, cabelos cor de caramelo, esbelta, com um sorriso maternal que parecia aquecer como sol me abraçou._

_- Digo o mesmo sra. Cullen - disse assim que ela me largou._

_- Por favor não precisa de formalidades, me chame de Esme._

_Tudo bem. Esme -disse sorrindo._

_Eu sou Carlisle - Um homem loiro que parecia um anjo disse enquanto abraçava Esme - E è um grande prazer conhecer a filha de um grande amigo. E vocÊ já conhece os outros Jasper, Emmet e Edward. _

_após falar o nome de Edward, Emmet caiu na gargalhada enquanto Edward olhava para o chão de uma maneira que se ele tivesse sangue eu tenho certeza que estaria colorindo todo o seu rosto._

_- Emmet pare com isso - Esme ralhou._

_- Por favor Bella ignore Emmet Ele é um idiota - Edward finalmente falou sem me olhar._

_Esme me acomodou em um elegante sofá branco enquanto os outros se sentavam em outro sofá, alice se sentou comigo. Eu observei todos os seus movimentos, eles quase poderiam ser humanos, bom tirando a beleza extraordinaria, a graciocidade e etc, eles agiam como humanos, tomavam o cuidado de não se mover muito rápido, piscavam três vezes por minuto, e nunca ficavam totalmente parados, o que era com certeza difícil, era natural para vampiros ficarem parados como estatuas de marmore, mas os humanos desconfiariam na hora se alguém ficasse imovél por horas. eles nem notaram a minha avaliação, já devia ser comum para eles representar, como era para o meu pai. minha tia apesar de se manter longe do sabor do sangue humano como meu pai e eu, se recusava a se socializar com os humanos e fingir ser comum._

_- Como você nós conhece Bella? - Carlisle perguntou._

_- Meu pai me contou sobre você há alguns anos. Ele ficou impressionado por ter outra pessoa que como ele negava-se a alimentação natural ele era ridicularizado por se alimentar de sangue animal, eles não compreendiam que Meu pai achava errado, afinal ele já foi humano um dia._

_- Eu entendo, eu também passo por isso quando encontramos nômades. - Carlisle disse sorrindo - Mas e sobre você, você disse que era filha de Felix, mas vampiros não podem ter filhos, e você apesar das habilidades, eu ouço o seu coração, e vejo o sangue pulsar nas suas veias, seu cheiro é totalmente diferente de qualquer outro que já senti, como um buquê de frésias, sem ter o incômodo de sentir a garganta pegar fogo de desejo de sangue._

_Sim, afinal eu sou única. meu pai nunca ouviu falar de alguém que fosse como eu, não que ele perguntasse ele não queria de forma alguma que outro vampiro soubesse sobre mim. Você tem razão sobre uma coisa, carlisle. Vampiras não podem ter filhos por ter o seu corpo congelado ao ser transformado, e para se ter um filho é preciso mudar ter ciclos menstruais, e sangue pulsando nas veias, tem que ser humano, mas o mesmo não acontece com os vampiros. afinal os rapazes humanos depois de entrar na puberdade eles são fertéis durante toda a vida._

_- Não estou entendendo o que isso tem a ver com você - Emmet perguntou._

_- Eu sou o que é chamado de ser mestiça, meia humana meia vampira. - disse enquanto olhava a cara de choque dos vampiros presentes enquantos eles entendiam o significado das minhas palavras._

_- Mas isso é impossivel! um vampiro nunca conseguiria ficar tão perto de um humano sem ceder ao instinto de se alimentar do humano, e se resistisse ao desejo de sangue, não conseguiria controlar a força e esmagaria o humano, Tânia Irinia e Kate já fizeram a experiencia. - Jasper disse incredulo._

_- Meu pai conseguiu. - repliquei calma, afinal era realmente difícil de acreditar._

_- Como? - Carlisle perguntou._

_- Ele a amava. respondi com orgulho._

_Os cullen ficaram em silêncio processando tudo o que eu disse. E Eu vi Que Edward ao contrario do restante apenas me olhava._

_- Sua mãe era humana? - Carlisle perguntou para confirmar se havia entendido._

_- Sim. - respondi._

_- Como aconteceu. - Carlisle Perguntou._

_- Meu pai a conheceu a alguns anos ele estava trabalhando em um hospital local, minha mãe trabalhava em um caféteria. ela estava voltando para casa quando um grupo de rapazes a perseguiu. Felix viu e foi ajudá-la, ela estava com alguns arranhões mas nada serio, ele a acompanhou até a casa dela, depois desse dia eles viraram amigos, eles conversavam por horas, e se apaixonaram, papai contou que era um vampiro, ela obviamente ficou com medo, mas o aceitou, depois de algum tempo se casaram. quase oito anos depois aconteceu o impossivel: ela engravidou._

_- Meu pai queria o aborto, mas minha mãe não permitiu. ela já me amava, Ela perdeu peso por que eu não permitia que ela comesse, nós duas estavamos famintas. Felix teve a Idéia de fazê-la beber pôde comer e ficou mais forte, mas eu também fiquei, eu crescia muito rapido e isso fez com que ela tivesse dores muito fortes quando eu "crescia". eu quebrei-lhe três costelas, e a pelves. Mesmo eu machucando-a ela continuou me amando. eu sentia o seu amor, eu até ouvi de dentro dela ela dizendo que me amava. eu tentava não me mover mais era dificil. O parto foi muito pior, eu não conseguia respirar e por causa disso eu a machuquei muito e quebrei sua coluna quando saí de dentro dela ela me olhava sorrindo para mim eu lembro muito bem disso ela disse Tão linda... ela pediu por mim e papai me deu a ela. foi um erro, no momento que ela me segurou eu a mordi. Papai me tirou dela imediatamente e me entregou paa minha tia. Tia victoria não aguentaria o cheiro de sangue então não pôde ajudar no parto Minha mãe não queria ser transformada mais ainda assim Meu pai tentou transformá-la mas o coração já havia parado._

_Eu não o vi por varias semanas, somente tia Victoria ficava comigo, ela sempre quis ser mãe, e ela foi uma ótima mãe adotiva, mas eu nunca permiti que ela ocupasse o lugar da mulher que deu sua vida por mim._

_- Charlie visitou meu pai, papai contou que tinham tido uma filha. e permitiria que ele fizesse parte da minha vida se ele nunca contasse a ninguem o que ele visse._

_e nunca fizesse perguntas. Charlie aceitou. Vovô sempre me visitava em todos os verões e feriados prolongados. Amo Charlie._

_- Eu nunca ouvi nada sobre meios vampiros - Carlisle disse pensativo. Ele me olhou com curiosidade. - Quais são as diferenças que você possui que te diferência de vampiros? e de humanos._

_- Eu posso correr tão rápido quanto um vampiro, mas não sou tão forte quanto um. meu coração bate, eu durmo, minha pele é impenetravel mas não é como marmore. sou quente, quase da temperatura humana somente dois ou três graus mais fria. - respondi._

_- E quanto a alimentação?_

_Eu me alimento principalmente de sangue, mas eu preciso comer algum alimento humano, de vez em quando._

_- Fascinante. - Carlisle disse pensativo. - Ele olhou para mim e eu percebi um briho e seu olhar mas antes que dizesse algo Edward impediu._

_- Eu não acho que agora seria o melhor momento para isso Carlisle, Pergunte a ela depois que ele se sentir mais a vontade conosco._

_Carlisle acenou com a cabeça mas o brilho não havia deixado seu olhar._

_- Ah não será que dar para parar com isso nós também queremos saber - Emmet falou alto. Levando um tapa na nuca dado por Rosalie_

_- carlisle gostaria de fazer alguns testes com você Bella ele gostaria de poder ter algo novo para estudar depois de tanto tempo. - Edward disse._

_- Eu odeio agulhas.- Eu gemi me lembrando dos milhares de testes que meu pai havia feito comigo._

_- É claro que você pode recusar Bella Eu respeitaria sua decisão se você recusasse. - Carlisle disse quase se desculpando._

_- Não se preoculpe Carlisle eu não negaria isso a alguem como você, E que quando Felix me examinava era tão chato! serio, todo santo dia ele me media e pesava._

_- Não se preoculpe Tentarei não ser tedioso - Carlisle respondeu visivelmente animado com a minha resposta._

_- Tudo bem agora que vocês já a conheceram agora a Bella é minha! Alice disse já me arrastando escada a cima. enquanto olhavamos o olhar furioso que Edward lhe dirigia._


	9. capitulo sete

nada disso me pertence crepusculo e todos os seus personagens são de Stephanie meyer e eu só estou brincando um pouco.

_**Bem eu li os comentarios deixados na fic e as mensagens privadas. me pediram mais romance entre a Bella e o Edward, e terá lemon mais só mais para frente da fic então ela continuará na categoria "t", por enquanto.**_

_**tambem pediram por alice e emmet (realmente aqueles dois não podem faltar, que graça teria se eles não existissem) **_

_**não terá o clichê Jacob/bella/edward. o trangulo não vai existir por enquanto, Jacob irá aparecer as vezes e terá um amor platonico por Bella mas isso não será explicito ele não será mais do que amigo dela, afinal em crepusculo Bella só tem olhos para Bella e o Jacob não tem vez, eu iria retirá-lo completamente, mas minha amiga fabiana pediu para mantê-lo inicialmente por enquanto somente como um amigo/irmão, e isso não será mudado a menos que a maioria concorde.**_

_**Pediram para Charlie proibir ou criar dificuldades, a respeito do namoro de Bella no futuro com o Edward, por enquanto isso não irá ocorrer, mas como Charlie não teve chance de bancar o pai ameçador para a mãe de Bella, ele vai fazê-lo com o namorado da neta, então haverá "a conversa". minha amiga fabiana tem me dado muitas ideais sobre a fic, e, perguntou se haveria uma segunda temporada. Não tenho ideia se seria capaz de manter a fic como uma saga, por tanto essa possibilidade ainda não será explorada ,mas se vocês forem a favor de continuar comente e dê a sua opinião, aqui o seu comentario tem muito valor.**_

_**Beijos e obrigada a todos.**_

**capitulo sete**

_após chegarmos ao quarto de alice, este que eu esperava ser todo rosa eletrico para combinar com a dona, fiquei surpresa ao notar que não era, o quarto era amplo. havia uma cama de dossel em frente a uma parede completamente de vidro adornadas com enormes cortinas de veludo marfin, que no momento estavam presas mostrando a paisagem da floresta ao fundo, o quarto era moderno elegante e aconchegante. as paredes era decoradas com belos quadros. eu percebi que haviam três portas no quarto. E alice vendo a minha curiosidade, me explicou, que eram a do banheiro, a do closet e do seu atelie de desenhos, onde ela desenhava os vestidos que ela Rosalie e Esme usavam em festas e outras coisas._

_Alice deu um olhar estranho ao me olhar._

_- Meu rosto está sujo Alice.- perguntei já passando a mão no meu rosto, causando gargalhadas sinfônicas em alice._

_- Não, Bella. é so que é estranho para mim, ter alguém que eu não posso ver o futuro. Mas eu não preciso ver o futuro para saber que seremos grandes amigas. - alice disse sendo sincera._

_- obrigada alice._

_- não há o que agradecer Bella. só disse a verdade, é tambem agora você é a minha cunhada. Edward ficou por muito tempo sozinho - alice disse me olhando contente._

_- alice eu não estou namorando o Edward._

_Alice sorriu pressuçosa._

_Ainda não. Mas não tenho duvidas que será por pouco tempo. Edward nunca se interessou por mulher alguma, vampira ou humana. Ele se interessou por você, Bella. uma mestiça linda de belos cabelos castanhos chocolate. Que ainda por cima bloqueia os seus pensamentos. Eu aposto que ele já está se apaixonando por você._

_Alice olhou para a porta e falou alto não seria necessario gritar._

_- NEM PENSE EM NEGAR EDWARD! - alice quase gritou e alguem lá em baixo pelos risos estrondosos, era Emmet._

_Eu fiquei vermelha ao me lembrar que todos lá embaixo ouviam tudo o que Alice e eu conversamos._

_Eu olhei para o relogio e me assustei ao perceber que já eram 10 e meia da noite e meu horario de dormir haviam passado há meia hora atras._

_- È melhor eu voltar para casa Alice. nós nos vemos na escola, amanhã. _

_eu me levantei da cama, indo para a porta acompanhada por alice. descemos as escadas e encontramos o restante dos Cullen na sala. Me despedi rapidamente deles promentendo aparecer novamente. entrei no carro e percebi Edward atrás da porta de vidro me olhando com um sorriso torto que eu defini pela alegria do seu olhar como: contente e saudoso. _

_retribui o sorriso e liguei o carro indo em direção a estrada que me levaria para casa do meu avô a minha nova casa._

_Parei em frente de casa, e percebi as luzes da cozinha e da sala e da tv ligada, estacionei o carro na garagem e entrei em casa. _

_Charlie estava assistindo um jogo de beisebol e assim que pisei na sala ela virou o rosto para mim e sorriu._

_- Se divertiu com os Cullen, Bells?_

_- Claro, Charlie. eles foram muito amaveis. e Alice nem se fala!_

_Ele me olhou e sorriu de novo._

_- Que bom Bella. Mas agora está ficando tarde é melhor você ir dormir amanhã tem aula._

_eu assenti e fui em direção ao meu avô e o abracei._

_- Vir para cá foi a melhor ideia que tive, vô._

_charlie ficou parado por uns segundos, mas me abraçou forte._

_- Eu tambem acho querida! - disse charlie com a voz tremida._

_eu sai da sala, mas senti o cheiro das lagrimas de Charlie._

_Eu me joguei na minha cama, e depois levantei num salto. o meu celular estava vibrando. _

_Era Alice._

_- Que susto Alice._

_- Desculpa, Bella. é só que eu gostaria saber se poderiamos ter uma tarde de garotas amanha, após a aula. vai haver sol no sabado, então todos iremos nesse dia a uma viagem de caça. Menos Edward é claro afinal ele já caçou hoje. disse alice rindo._

_- claro Aly. você pode vir aqui amanha longe do ouvidos indiscretos._

_eu desliguei o celular após me despedir de Alice._

_tirei o vestido e vesti uma camisola branca da mangas até o cotoveloaté e ia os tornozelos. bem simples e confortavel . fiz minha higiene bucal e fui dormir._

_eu fiquei olhando para janela até que eu adormeci, mas antes que eu caísse totalmente na inconciencia eu ouvi uma voz de veludo._

_- durma bem, minha Bella._

**até o proximo capitulo pessoal desculpem os meus erros ortograficos e digitação, obrigado a todos que comentaram.**

**vocês tem até até o dia 6 de setembro para opinar em como vocês querem que tudo aconteça.**

**muito obrigada a todos por comentarem e peço para os leitores fantasmas aparecem e dizerem (o buh!). **

**será um capitulo por mês, talvez até dois se eu tiver um numero maior de comentários. Eu não vou colocar um numero obrigatorio por que não gosto disso, mas por favor aperte aquele botãozinho lindo lá em baixo e façam está autora muito feliz.**


	10. capitulo oito

Os personagens pertecem a Stephanie Meyer mas o enredo é meu.

_**Capitulo oito**_

-Pipipipi.

- ahh – bocejei alto. Olhei para o meu relógio estava marcando 6h e meia. Levantei rápido e parei, senti o ar ao meu redor e fui para o banheiro. Edward havia vindo até o meu quarto novamente, sorri com o pensamento, sem saber o que de interessante havia para ele vir espionar o meu sono. O sorriso sumiu do meu rosto ao me lembrar das possibilidades desastrosas que poderia acontecer, ou melhor, dizendo as possibilidades desastrosas que eu poderia falar. Balancei a cabeça como se isso pudesse afastar os maus pensamentos.

Dei uma olhada no meu email. Minha tia Victoria havia praticamente enchido toda minha caixa de entrada. Decidi ler a primeira enviada.

De: Victoria

Para: Bella

Omg. Bella eu conheci o homem da minha vida o nome dele É James, ele é lindo, interessante, perfeito. Finalmente encontrei o meu companheiro Bella. Estou tão feliz. James se alimenta de humanos, mas ele esta mudando de alimentação para poder ficar comigo. É difícil para ele, mas eu sei que ele vai conseguir.

-Me escreva ou eu vou atrás de você.

Beijos, de sua tia favorita e (única) Victória.

Uau, por essa eu não esperava. Eu estava tão acostumada a ver tia Victoria sozinha que era estranho pensar nela com alguém, espero que ele vala a pena.

De: Bella

Para: Victoria

Estou feliz por você tia. Você não irá ficar mais sozinha, eu espero que você seja realmente feliz com James.

Ah, eu preciso te contar algo. Eu fui beijada, tia.

Eu encontrei com a família de Carlisle Cullen na escola eu fiquei amiga dos filhos "adotivos" dele foi inesperado. Eu contei a eles sobre mim, e eles prometeram guardar segredo sobre a minha existência. Eu fiquei amiga de uma baixinha hiperativa chamada Alice, e ela pode ver o futuro. E o irmão dele pode ler pensamentos. O nome dele é Edward, ele é tão lindo, e nossa como beija bem! Ainda me sinto nas nuvens! Vou me encontrar com a Alice hoje depois da aula. Vamos ter uma tarde de garotas. Vai ser divertido.

Beijos tia e boa sorte com James.

Eu olhei para o restante e vi uma do meu pai, dei um clique e o email abriu.

De: Felix Evans

Para: Bella Evans

Olá tesouro estou com tantas saudades suas. Essa casa tem estado tão vazia sem você, que me deixa muito entediado. Bem entediado não seria exatamento apropriado. Sua tia esta namorando um vampiro rastreador, eu não gostei nenhum pouco dele mas a Victoria só tem olhos para ele. Ficarei de olho nele. Mas me diga o tem acontecido na sua vida? Como está Carlisle? Me diga sobre tudo.

De: Bella Evans

Para: Felix Evans

" eu estou morrendo de saudades de todos vocês, papai. Está tudo maravilhoso por aqui o vovô é hilario, ele tem tanto peixe no freezer que dá para um batalhão, mas não conseque cozinhar nada que não possa botar fogo na casa. Rsrsrs.

Não conheço carlisle muito bem ainda, mas eu fiquei muito amiga da Alice, ela é incrivel e... bem tem o Edward também, nós estamos nos conhecendo, ainda não estamos namorando oficialmente, mas sinto que logo logo vamos estar juntos.

Te amo papai.

Com amor,

Bella.

Eu me levantei e fui tomar banho. Vesti uma calça jeans preta simples uma blusa branca de manga curta e um sobretudo curto marfim,e botas de cano curto pretas.

Peguei minha bolsa e o material de escola e fui para o meu carro.

A velociadade sempre foi algo que eu adorei, e nunca conseguia dirigir devagar, eu dei uma olhada no retrovisor e vi o Emmet no volante e não resistir e pisei fundo no acelerador indo para 240Km em segundos, Emmet não deixou barato e me alcançou emparelhando o jipe ao lado do meu lamborghine, mas o meu motor era mais potente que o jipe dela e pisei no maximo havia uma curva antes de chegar até a Escola e me aproveitei e bati no jipe de Emmet e o tirei da estrada, diminui a velocidade e estacionei, mas mesmo assim o motor rugiu como uma pantera e "toda" a atenção veio para mim, deci do carro e olhei ao redor e depois para o o Emmet que decia do jipe na vaga mais distante do Estacionamento.

Não resisti e caí na gargalhada, as pessoas olhavam para mim como se estivesse louca, e entrei na escola.

A aula passou rápido, naverdade eu nem prestei ateção e quando vi já era hora do almoço. Fui até a fila e peguei uma Perâ, eu amo perâs. Eu virei o rosto em direção ao canto do refeitorio e vi os cullens me olhando, a Rosalie parecia um serial killer, o Emmet emburrado, mas ao mesmo tempo com um meio sorriso matreiro, o Jasper com cara de dor, alice animada como sempre, e o Edward com um sorriso torto. Eu abaixei o meu escudo para que Edward escutasse o que eu pensava

– Oi, como foi na estrada – perguntei rindo.

Emmet estreitou os olhos mais quem respondeu foi o Jasper. – ótimo considerando a cara que o Emmet fez quando você fechou ele – disse rindo e o Jsper rindo foi estranho. O Edward gargalou quando ouviu o que pensei e o Jasper olhou desconfiado.

– Bella não se esqueça de que hoje eu vou sequestrar você, você vai ver vamos nós divertir muito, eu vou fazer as suas unhas, vamos assistir filmes e vamos jogar os travesseiros uma na outra... – parei alice antes que ela não parasse mais. – Tudo Bem alice eu não me esqueceria disso.

Conversamos sobre banalidades e sobre quando o treinador olhava para a Rosalie quando fazia abdominal.

O sinal tocou e o Edward e Eu fomos para a Aula de Biologia, novamente fizemos uma experiencia com celulas de cebolas e naturalmente fomos os primeiros a terminar.

Na hora da saída, eu fui para casa e vi a viatura de charlie e outros carros, o que era muito estranho por que ele nunca estava em casa naquela hora, desci do meu carro e entrei em casa.

Charlie conversava com uma vizinha nossa que morava a uns dois quilômetros da nossa casa. – calma, srªJones nós vamos encontrar o seu filho.

Eu vi que havia mais três policiais interrogando o Srº Jones e a prima dele. Pelo o que eu ouvi um urso atacou o acampamento do filho deles com os amigos e não encontrou corpos. Quando ouvi aquela palavra eu já sabia o que era, e não era nenhum animal, pelo menos não um que um humano poderia matar, eu voltei para o carro e peguei o meu celular e liguei para o Edward. Eu falei o que aconteceu e fui até a casa deles.

Quando cheguei até a entrada Edward abriu a Porta com um sorriso tenso nós comprimentamos e fomos até a sala de jantar dos Cullen, que já estavam sentados me esperando, sentei na cadeira que Edward puchou do lado dele e de Alice. E Carlisle foi o primeiro a falar.

– Sabemos que foi um vampiro, mas não sabemos quem foi e se vai atacar em nosso territorio outra vez.

– Não podemos deixar que caçem tão perto de nós,Carlisle. Isso poderia ser prejudicial para todos nós – –Jasper disse preocupado.

– Concordo disse preocupada, – Os Volturi não sabem da minha existência, se esse vampiro vier para Forks e me ver ficará curioso demais, e isso não posso permitir, todos sabemos que Aro gosta de colecionar peças únicas e eu sou única

. – Ninguem vai tocar em você Bella não se preoculpe não vamos te proteger. Edward disse.

Eu olhei para o Olhar firme de Edward e fiquei mas tranquila. Alice e eu cancelamos nossa noite de garotas para outro dia. E eu voltei para casa.

Charlie estava conversando com Billy, Harry e outros dois rapazes que pareciam da reserva quileute., os dois rapazes olharam para mim assim que saí do carro, e serio o olhar que me deram foi assustador, era como se por um momento soubessem que era um predador perigoso, mas o olhar ficou confuso e se olharam e depois para o Billy que me deu um sorriso fraco, eles me olharam novamente sem alerta de perigo mas mesmo assim desconfiados. Eu fui até eles.

– oi Billy como estão as coisas na reserva? – Ele me olhou

Tudo bem Bella, nós só estamos aqui para ajudar a familia Jones a encontrar os Garotos

– Que bom. Respondi eu senti o menos musculoso tocar o meu cabelo e sentir o cheio, me assustei e me afastei rapidamente para atrás do Billy. Eles se olharam e depois para mim, eu estava chocada por ele ter se atrevido a me tocar assim mas logo me recuperei. – o que deu o direito para vocês me tocarem assim, seus idiotas fiquem longe de mim ou vou contar para o Charlie.

– Calma Bella está tudo bem, paul é só um idiota. Billy tentou apaziguar os ânimos, mas reparando melhor eles pareciam estranhos de mais, eu senti o cheiro deles e era estranho como se eles não fossem tão humanos como charlie e o Billy. O mais musculoso me olhou e encarei de volta e decidi investigar isso em outra oportunidade. Entrei em casa e fui até charlie eless estavam com mais umas dez pessoas com uns rifles e espingardas. – para onde vão Charlie perguntei temendo que ele fossem caçar o "urso".

Mas soube que meu temor estava certo quando olhei para os olhos de Charlie.

– Vamos atrás dos ursos Bella... não podemos deixar que isso continue novamente, um ano atras houve outro ataque desse.

Charlie disse antes de sair da casa com todos os outros em rumo as viaturas e caminhonetes.

Não tive como argumentar, mas medo por Charlie não queria perer meu avô logo agora. E decide ir atrás dele para mantê-lo seguro.

_**Nossa como demorei a postar, por favor não me matem, mas é que eu tive um branco total por muito tempo obrigado a todos os leitores e espero que não tenham me abandonado depois de tanto tempo.**_

_**No proximo capitulo terá mais B/E. esse capitulo foi drama no proximo será romance. Beijos e comentem.**_


End file.
